Un Sueño de Amor
by Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B
Summary: Ambos...principes de reinos lejanos, unidos por los sueños...y el amor ...la princesa Neherenia y el principe Diamante encontraran en sus sueños el valor para vivir, cumpliendo la profecia de Artemiza y Orion; propiedad de Astarté Black...capitulo 5
1. El inicio de los sueños

Donde estas

_**Donde estas?**_

_**Aquí en tus sueños…esperando por ti**_

**Princesa…princesa despierte**

**Solo un rato mas...**

**No, es la hora…**

Según cuentan las leyendas…antes que la diosa Selene fuera la deidad de la luna…alguien ya reinaba en ella… su nombre era Artemisa…era una diosa de rostro claro, pero de cabellos oscuros y largos… una virgen cazadora del panteón griego…hermana de Apolo, hija de Zeus…tras la llegada de la pálida diosa de cabellos claros con una luna creciente en su frente, Artemisa se refugio en el lado oculto de la luna y ambas convivían en armonía ..siglos después el trono de la luna llena de Selene había llegado hasta las manos de la princesa Serenity, el trono de la luna muerta de Artemisa llego a manos de la princesa Neherenia…sin embargo…muchos antes de nuestros tiempos y de las batallas de sailor moon contra la familia de la luna negra y el circo de dead moon, en los ancestrales tiempos del esplendor del sistema solar los habitantes del Tifato conocieron una historia de amor, tan hermosa y dolorosa como la de Endimión y Serenity…la historia de la princesa Neherenia y el príncipe Diamante…

**No quiero… no me pondré eso… y no iré a ese baile **

**Pero su alteza **

**Que no, y he hablado **

**Esta bien su alteza la dejaremos sola **

Las doncellas salieron y la pequeña Neherenia comenzó a llorar; corrió a su lecho y se tiro sobre el; empapándolo de lagrimas ; Neherenia era una hermosa princesa de 11 años , pero en su mente poseía mas edad ,era hija del rey Aurtok, rey del tifato, o reino de la luna muerta

**Odio ser una princesa! ojala pudiera ser como ellas, libre, sin ataduras, sin nada! como quisiera poder ser como mis queridos Serenity y Endimión, escoger con quien deseo estar- **y entre sollozos se quedo dormida…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Su majestad, el Príncipe Diamante no esta!**

**Que? y donde esta mi hijo?**

**No lo sabemos, lo hemos buscado por todas partes, el príncipe ha huido **

**Maldición!...ese niño siempre hace lo mismo , siempre huye, siempre que sabe que hemos de ir a cazar hace lo mismo **

Mientras tanto un niño de unos 13 años corría alejándose rápidamente de aquel hermoso palacio blanco, llevaba un traje blanco, con una cinta plateada amarrada sobre su abdomen, corrió y corrió entre los túneles, luego se interno en un pasaje mas oscuro y comenzó a llorar…ese niño era el Príncipe Diamante, príncipe de Orionis, Hijo de Belator. Amo y señor de Betelgeuse, Rigel, Bellatrix, Mintaka, Alnilam, Alnitak, Eta Oriones, Hatysa, Saiph, Meissa, Tabit y Worion, cuyo palacio se erguía sobre Alnilam .

Diamante se lamentaba por ser príncipe, un futuro rey guerrero, el amaba la diplomacia y la libertad; aborrecía las guerras y las batallas, de que servia ser el comandante de doce grandes ejércitos con decenas de miles de hombres, si hablando podría lograr mas que derrames de sangres…entre su rabia y sus gritos, termino entre la hierba recostado y ahí se quedo dormido…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un bosque…lleno de plantas silvestres y flores de colores exóticos... una cascada, un río con un puente y dos niños que despiertan…

Neherenia abrió los ojos y vio al chico que la observaba, su cabello color plata, sus ojos hermosamente violetas clavados en ella, su vestimenta blanca, su hermosa piel clara, era alto y erguido, tenia un gran porte, se sentía cohibida con su presencia, el se veía tan imponente, ella se levanto junto a el…

**Quien eres?-**dijo ella en voz baja

Diamante acababa de despertarse, se incorporo rápidamente y la vio; la niña abrió los ojos y lo miro, era hermosa sin lugar a dudas, su cabello negro, sus ojos azules profundos, su mirada triste, su tez pálida, su gracia, era toda una dama…cada detalle en ella desde su vestimenta hasta sus cabellos era…era… no sabia que era pero…lo hechizaba

**Mi nombre es Diamante, soy…-**pero se detuvo, ella era una perfecta desconocida, y aunque le fascinaba no podía decir quien era el

**Eres…?**

**No déjalo, no tiene importancia, pero quien eres tu?**

**Neherenia…**

**Eres de donde?**

**De la luna!**

**La Luna… nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar **

**Y tu de donde eres?…la luna queda en la vía Láctea**

**Vaya, muy lejos de donde yo soy…soy de Alnilam en Orionis**

**Y como llegaste aquí?-**dijo ella

**No lo se, ni siquiera se donde estoy… tu lo sabes?**

**No, tampoco, y dudo estar en mi tierra **

**Igual yo**

**Algo se te hace conocido? **

**Para nada y a ti?**

**Lamentablemente no**

Neherenia rompió a llorar y se desplomo en el suelo

**Que te pasa pequeña?**

**Tengo miedo **

**Oye…se que no es consuelo, pero aquí estoy yo, no te haré daño y no dejare que te lo hagan **

**Diamante…**

**Ven, vamos a caminar, a ver si averiguamos en donde estamos** –y le sonrió extendiéndole su mano

Ella la tomo y se levanto, ambos caminaron hasta salir del puente, luego junto a los árboles había una roca y en ella se detuvieron

**Que edad tienes?-**pregunto ella

**13 y tu?**

**11**

**Pero eres muy hermosa para ser tan pequeña-**Ambos se sonrojaron

**Mejor…sigamos caminando –**dijo ella muy apenada

Caminando un rato y llegaron a una fuente donde bebieron un poco de agua…

**Tienes hermanos?-**dijo el

**Si, 7 hermanos, soy la mayor y tu?**

**No los tengo**, **desearía tenerlos… me salvaría la vida tenerlos **

**Por que lo dices? **

**Mi padre…todas sus responsabilidades desea que caigan sobre mí**

**Te entiendo…Estoy casi igual **

**Pero puedes compartirla…yo no!**

**No conoces a mi padre! Mis hermanos son libres, llenos de sueños que algún día cumplirán, yo soy la única que no lo es **

**Pues nos parecemos mucho, yo no he podido dejar de pensar en que mis sueños no se realizarán por culpa de mi padre-**y se entristeció

Neherenia se acerco y le planto un casto beso en la mejilla…y le sonrió

**Siempre hay esperanza**

**Lo crees?**

**Lo creo… una persona muy especial me lo enseño**

**Un amor?-**Neherenia rió ante el comentario de Diamante…

**No, una heroína**

**Ah si?**

**Serenity es como mi ejemplo a seguir, ella ha luchado muy fuertemente por su amor con Endimión…El amor puede contra todo**

**Entonces** **tal vez deberíamos enamorarnos a ver que cambia**

Ambos rieron ante el comentario de ella, hasta que las tripas de Neherenia comenzaron a rugir

**Ahora que lo veo, tienes hambre-**dijo El

**Si-** admitió ella colorada

**Espérame aquí, ir por algo **

Al poco tiempo se acerco el a ella con unas frutas redondas en sus manos

**Sabes que son?**

**No realmente, pero vi un animal comiendo una **

**Bueno, comamos –**y le sonrió, Diamante agradeció el gesto de Neherenia, su sonrisa lo reconfortaba

**Aquí hay agua, por lo que alguna persona debe acercarse aquí en algún momento **

**Pues lo esperaremos –**dijo ella

La tarde y el anochecer cayeron sobre el bosque, ambos niños se arrimaron contra un árbol para descansar…

**Te sucede algo Enia?**

**Nada Ante **

**No mientas**

**Es que… tengo mucho frío **

**Ven**- y la acurruco contra si **–juntos nos calentaremos**

**Gracias **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Desde el milenio de plata con Astarté Black y Selene Chiba**

**Propiedad de Astarté Black **

Bueno una nueva historia, un mundo alterno y fantástico completamente basado en el precioso Príncipe Diamante…a quien le complemente con la hermosa Neherenia

Esta evocado en una vieja novela llamada Sorellina e il principe del sogno, de genero medieval y fantasioso…espero que les guste…la historia será de unas cuantas entregas nada mas


	2. el surgimiento de un gran amor

Capitulo dos:

_**Capitulo dos: El surgimiento de un Gran Amor **_

**Preciosa..Despierta** –dijo El mientras le daba levemente en el hombro

**Ah?**

**Neherenia…vamos…despierta **

**Diamante…veo que dormí mucho**-dijo ella al notar que ya era de día

**Toda la noche y parte de la mañana princesa**-Neherenia se estremeció al oírlo llamarla así

**Que pasa? Parece que viste un muerto Enia**

**Nada…es solo que creí que al dormirnos volveríamos a nuestros mundos**

**Pues parece que no, aun estamos aquí**

**Nadie se ha acercado a la fuente?**

**Pues no, estoy despierto desde que el cielo aclaro y no he visto a nadie **

**Tal vez haya un sol cerca**

**Un sol?**

**Si…una estrella que da calor e ilumina…que no hay uno así en tu tierra?**

**No se, nada traspasa las densas nubes de la estrella en la que vivo; los vientos son tan fuertes que muy poco salimos a la superficie**

**Vives bajo el suelo?**

**Así es! Y tu?**

**Pues en mi reino hay jardines…pero solo están hechos de helechos y rosas púrpuras, es lo único que crece en el tifato, es por eso que se le llama el reino de la luna muerta, no vemos nunca la luz del sol, por lo que mi reino es muy apagado, pero hay grandes construcciones y la gente vive en la superficie**

**Algún día tendré que irte a visitar a la luna **

**Seria un honor que lo hicieras**-y le sonrió

El se quedo embobado viendo la sonrisa de la chica, cuando reacciono se volteo y le acerco un poco de la misma fruta

**Mira lo que hay aquí! Más de la fruta roja extraña**

**No me importa, tengo hambre**-dijo ella tomando una y comiéndosela rápidamente, el le sonrió y ella se detuvo-**disculpa mis modales**

**No te preocupes, me ha pasado **

**A mi no, se supone que para eso fui educada **

**Olvida la educación Neherenia, ni tus padres están aquí, solo estoy yo**

**No te importa**

**Prefiero verte comer y aprovechar tu buen apetito y humor esta mañana que ver una niña tonta que se desviva por sus modales -**el le sonrió

**Definitivamente, tú no eres de la luna**

**No me digas que todos los chicos son tan acartonados**

Ella rió

**En realidad, los pocos que yo conozco si **

**Pues entonces la que tendrá que ir a Orionis eres tu**

**Ah si?**

**Claro…es un lugar genial! **

**Y quien gobierna en el?**

Diamante se sorprendió ante el comentario de la pequeña

**El rey Belator…**

**Espero que sea un buen rey **

**Lo es..**

**Sabes algo? Es extraño que estemos tan solos en este lugar **

**Lo mismo digo…**

**Quieres caminar un rato**

**Bien…**

Ambos niños dieron un largo paseo por su alrededor, más no encontraron rastro de vida humana en ningún lado, pero se habían divertido mucho, luego de varias horas cuando volvieron al pequeño rió con la cascada y el puente, estaban llenos de barros

**Ya para Ante, estoy tan cansada **

**Esta bien…**

**Además estamos muy sucios-**dijo y bajo del puente para acercarse mas al río

**¿Ah si?**

**Si, sobretodo tú… das asco **

**¿Te doy asco Enia?**

**Bueno… si**

**Bueno entonces tendremos que limpiarnos**

**¿Bueno que crees que hago? ¡Voy a lavarme!**

**Ah si no querida Neherenia**

**¿No? ¿Y como?**

**Así…-**y acto seguido la empujo y ambos cayeron al río

**Diamante!**

**¿Bueno no que querías lavarte?**

**Si, pero…**

**Nada Enia...disfruta del agua **

**Nuestras ropas **

**Ay bueno-**diamante hizo una mueca y comenzó a desvestirse

**¿Que haces?**

**¡Desvestirme!... ¡ya esta mojada pero se puede secar!**

**Diamante **

**Ay no Enia…no seas boba, desvístete y pondremos todo esto a secar**

A los minutos ambos trajes estaban secándose sobre un árbol y ambos niños estaban de nuevo en el agua

**Mmm que delicia-** decía Ante mientras nada boca arriba

**Si-** la pequeña Enia se sentía muy apenada y se encogía dentro del agua

Diamante se detuvo a su lado y se incorporo **–¿y a ti que te pasa?**

**Jamás he compartido mi baño con nadie**

**¿Ah no?**

**No es propio de una Srta. **

**Pues en mi tierra es muy común que los niños compartamos las aguas termales**

**Niños y niñas?**

**Bueno no… niños solamente y niñas solamente, pero que tiene de malo?**

**Pues…**

**Aquí solo estamos tú y yo, dejara la paranoia princesa **

**Deja de llamarme princesa**

**¿Por que?**

**Por que no me gusta **

**¡Pues no lo haré! tu eres mi pequeña princesa**

La niña se sonrojo

**Lo siento-**dijo el

**No, no hay de que…gracias**

A las horas cargadas de diversión en el agua,ambos niños salieron del agua

**Uh hace frío-** dijo ella tiritando

**Cierto…no tenemos con que secarnos y nuestras ropas deben estar aun mojadas**

**¿Que haremos?**

**¡Pues pongámonos al sol!!**

**No somos objetos Ante**

**Lo se, pero tal vez nos sequemos un poco **

Ambos niños corrieron hasta la colina donde mas sol pegaba intentando secarse, Neherenia temblaba de frio

**¿Quieres que te abrace?-**dijo el con dulzura

**¿Para que?-**dijo ella apenada

**Para darte calor…como anoche**

**Pero estas igual de mojado que yo**

**Pero soy un hombre y soy más fuerte**

Diamante abrazo a Neherenia para protegerla del viento y ambos niños se quedaron callados esperando que se secaran al rato…

Bien, ya casi oscurece, bajémonos y vistámonos

Si

Esa noche volvieron a cenar más de la fruta extraña

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaron y ambos niños se acostumbraron mas a la presencia del otro, a estar juntos y al lugar que era su morada, se sentía compenetrados el uno con el otro, como si estuvieran perfectamente destinados a estar juntos, Neherenia había vuelto a sonreír y Diamante se sentía feliz, y a su vez un sentimiento de afecto crecía en el, algo que nadie había logrado crear en el joven príncipe

Esa tarde se encontraban ambos nadando en el río, estaban muy cerca y con su mano Diamante le salpico un poco de agua a Neherenia

**Oye no me salpiques-**decía la pequeña Neherenia

**Crees que eso es salpicar? Bueno…-**Dimanante comenzó a escalar entre las rocas de las cascada hasta la mas alta y se lanzo desde ahí

**Diamante**

**Vamos Enia, igual ya estas mojada y en un río… ¿que importa que te salpiquen?**

**¡Pero no tienes que mojarme más por gusto!**

**Si eres quejona **

Neherenia se sumergió por debajo del agua hasta llegar a el y salio a su lado sorprendiéndolo

**¡Enia!**

**¡Ah! ¿Viste?**

**Bien, ¿nada de salpicaduras y sustos eh?**

**Trato hecho-**se rieron ambos

Un sonido de carraspeo de otra garganta los hizo reaccionar, ambos abrieron exorbitantemente los ojos, se miraron uno al otro para cerciorarse que ningún de los dos había alucinado lo oído y luego mirar al lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido; una joven de cabellos amarillos y rojizos y una túnica blanca y vaporosa los miraba desde un lado del río

**Diamante, Neherenia…quieren salir un momento?**

Ambos niños asustados en shock y chorreando agua salieron del río

**Pueden… pueden vestirse?**

Los niños sin decir una palabra y cabizbajos fueron a vestirse

**¿Quien eres?-** Dijo Neherenia rompiendo el silencio

**Soy Stella, un hada y soy la señora de este bosque**

**¿Como sabes quienes somos?-** Dijo el chico

**¡Sencillo, yo los traje aquí!**

**¿Tu?-** dijo diamante

**Si… ¿no les gusto?**

**Si pero…-** la niña no pudo continuar

**Entiendo, ya quieren regresar**

**NO!-**dijeron ambos niños al unísono

**Vaya como que les gusto-** dijo Stella

Ambos se sonrojaron

**Pero es hora de que vuelvan a sus hogares**

**¿Que?-**dijo el pequeño príncipe

**Les di la alegría y la paz que sus almas anhelaban, pero deben volver a sus mundos**

**Yo no quiero-**dijo el chico

Neherenia estaba impactada, no quería volver… salio corriendo de ahí… no quería volver al tifato y menos…separarse de el

Diamante iba a correr tras ella pero Stella lo detuvo

**Se que ninguno quiere volver, pero no pertenecen aquí y sus mundos los necesitan **

**Pero no deseamos volver **

**Solo les puedo dar un poco más de tiempo, hasta el amanecer tendrán **

**Gracias**

**Bien, ve por ella y dile mi decisión**

**Gracias…Stella**

El hada desapareció y diamante se echo a correr en la misma dirección de Neherenia

**Enia..Enia!…Enia!!…Enia!!**

Tras unos minutos la hallo, su corazón se rompió al verla así, ella estaba agachada de espaldas abrazada al árbol donde durmieron por primera vez y llorando desconsoladamente

**Enia**

**¡Vete!**

**Pero**

**¡Vete!... igual te iras como todos **

**Enia yo no quiero dejarte sola **

**Primero mis abuelos, luego mis padres y ahora tu, no quiero perder a nadie mas **

**Enia pero volverás a tu tierra, con tus hermanos **

**Es mi único consuelo **

**Además-**se agacho y la abrazo**-. Aun tenemos esta noche**

**Como?**

**El hada nos concedió hasta el amanecer**

Ella lo aferro contra si

**No quiero perderte Ante**

**Nunca mi princesa **

**Pero nos separaremos **

**Iré por ti pronto Enia**

**Si?**

**Si!, es una promesa! Y te llevare a mi estrella también… y si quieres viajaremos a muchos lugares o si no quieres no, pero estaremos juntos…para siempre**

**Para siempre…**

**Para siempre Neherenia…quiero estar contigo para siempre y lo haré **

**Ante**

**Si?**

**Gracias por todo**

Diamante se sonrojo

**De nada princesa-**y tomándole de las manos- ¿**Sabes que? Jamás podría olvidarte por que yo te quiero**

**Yo también te quiero Ante **

Ambos niños se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Neherenia se acerco mas a Ante para abrazarlo y este, impulsivamente la beso, fue un beso sencillo, por que ninguno de los dos chicos sabia como besar, se guiaban por lo que su corazón les pedía. No hacían falta palabras para el momento pues fue eso, un beso, un hermoso beso que les mostró el miedo y la esperanza y le miedo, la timidez y la impulsividad, amor y el temor para amar, del uno al otro, fue Neherenia la que rompió el beso y luego se acurruco extasiada sobre el pecho de Diamante, este, conmovido por la situación y ala vez colmado de la emoción y estupefacto solo se limito a responderle, la noche los acogió pero ninguno se movió, las horas que faltaban para el amanecer se hicieron eternas para ambos niños cuyos gestos y tímidas caricias reemplazaron a las palabras sellando un pacto eterno de profundo amor entre los dos.

Ninguno de los dos durmió esta noche, pues cada segundo juntos contaba y no querían desperdiciarlo, al amanecer la fulgura de Stella se perfilo junto al rayo del sol

**Bueno queridos niños es hora de partir **

**Si Stella**-dijo Neherenia sonriendo y tomándole la mano a Ante

**Todo bien?**

**Si-**dijo Diamante mientras le sonrie a Neherenia

**Me alegro, bueno Neherenia despídete **

Diamante y Neherenia se voltearon para quedar viendo fijamente y fue ella la que lo beso, un beso apasionado, sin lugar a dudas, cargado de esperanzas y embriagado de nostalgia... un beso de despedida… una lagrima salio de su rostro, temía no poder volver a besar a su príncipe y el sentía el mismo temor, en poco días habían descubierto que había un gran sentimiento que los unía y que no deseaban ignorarlo, sino sentirlo y vivirlo

Cuando ambos niños rompieron su despedida, Diamante limpio la pequeña lagrima del rostro de su amada princesa y ambos sonrieron, Stella los miro y dijo

**Adiós pequeña princesa-**luego entre destellos de estrellas Neherenia desapareció, lo ultimo que vio antes de volver al tifato fue el rostro de su amado príncipe

**La volveré a ver? Volveremos aquí?**

**No estoy segura de eso, ambos son de mundos diferentes, ambos son príncipes y no puedo volver a traerlos a este lugar**

**¿Que? ¿ella es una princesa?**

**Si**

**Dios mío…¿y por que no podremos volver aquí?**

**Por que se me ha prohibido**

Diamante sentía una opresión en el pecho

**Yo necesito volver a verla, no puedo vivir sin ella… yo…yo…yo la quiero!**

**Me consta pero sus mundos no son compatibles**

**Por que?**

**Debes irte pequeño príncipe…Adiós!**

Y en ese instante de la misma manera que Neherenia, Diamante desapareció, para volver a aparecer en la entrada de su palacio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desde el Milenio de Plata con Selene Chiba y Astarté Black

Propiedad de Astarté Black

Bueno mis niños…aquí estamos de nuevo…jálennos las orejas por perdidas, pero que se le hace? Las musas no nos dan!!Estamos haciendo actualizaciones para las 4 historias que tenemos y un viaje de ideas mas que hay en nuestra mente, y los blogs… aviso que estamos creando una pagina para Sailor Moon pero aun no hay mucho…por ahora solo les diré que aquellos interesados en esta historia las actualizaciones serán los días martes y que vuelvo y repito..Esto es una historia de pocas entregas, o al menos eso esperamos… ahora pues los queridos reviews

**Isa1181**: gracias por tu review…

si diamante tiene 13…fue un error pero ya Astarté mejoro el capitulo 1 y pues aquí esta el capitulo 2… la historia aun no agarra forma lo sabemos, pero les damos un dato..Es muy fantasiosa

**carolina**:  
hola gracias por tu review

Aquí esta el chap 2 , esperamos que te gusta… es muy cursi, pero tierno, y eso es así por que aun son niños y muy inocentes…pero bueno..Esperamos que sigas la historia

**annyfansailormoo**n  
anny!! Wow…grax por leer la historia amiga

Besos para ti de nuestra parte

La historia tiene su punto trágico como su punto romántico y feliz… pero el final aun no esta definido

Gracias por el cumplido…

Nos estamos leyendo


	3. El Reencuentro

Pd:Antes de que me demanden...El principe Diamante , Neherenia y todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la diosa Naoko Takeuchi

capitulo 3: El Reencuentro..el dolor de un gran amor

* * *

_Entra y ven, ven a mi sueño fugaz, ven a jugar conmigo en la oscuridad, _

_¡Vamos, no temas! Que lo que suceda en este sueño, solo entre nosotros queda!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diamante acaba de llegar a su reino, camino hasta la entrada del palacio, cuando, fue recibido por la guardia real

**-Su alteza, se le exige que se presente inmediatamente el salón de cristal ante su Majestad y la corte real -**

Diamante suspiro y dijo:

**-Bien, vamos!-**

El camino no se le hizo corto al joven príncipe pero llego, y cuando los guardias le abrieron la puerta, el camino lentamente hasta quedar a unos 4 metros del trono… hizo una reverencia y miro a su padre

**-Bienvenido Príncipe Diamante-**

**- Su Majestad…-**

**-Su ausencia, como vera, ha sido cosa de interés en el reino -**

**-Me disculpo ante ud. Su Majestad y ante toda su corte -**

**-Nada lo disculpa…sabia ud que ese día debía ir a formar parte de la caza del rey- **

**-Lo sabía…-**

**-¿Y no hicisteis nada por evitar su desaparición? ¿O vos mismo la habéis provocado?-**el enojo del rey era evidente

**-Yo…-**Diamante no sabia por donde empezar su relato

**-¡Contestad!-** dijo El rey furioso

**-¡Basta!-** dijo una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos castaños, muy blanca y de ojos violetas, vestían muy hermosamente, un largo vestido azul, con tirantes gruesos, pero sin mangas, que se ajustaba a su cintura y luego caía vaporosamente, con destellos plateados en el, llevaba una capa de un azul mas oscuro, con incrustaciones de plata y una diadema en su cabeza , al verlas, todos los cortesanos hicieron una reverencia, esta prosiguió su paso se acerco a Diamante, se tumbo en el piso y abrazo al pequeño príncipe, el comenzó a llorar sobre el regazo de su madre

**-Belator-**dijo la mujer y miro a su esposo**-no es forma de tratar a tu hijo-**

El hombre la miro y asintió, sabia que, fuese lo que fuese, el jamás podría decirle que no a su esposa y si ella le daba esta vez la razón a su hijo, el debía callar

**-Bien, podéis retirarse...todos... **–dijo el Rey mirando a su corte -¡**déjennos a solas a mi mujer, mi hijo y a mi!-**

Los cortesanos y los guardias salieron y las 3 personas quedaron solas, el Rey abandono su trono y se acerco a ellos, Andrómeda soltó a su hijo y miro a su esposo

**-Conozco tu buen corazón, y se lo mucho que amas a tu hijo, ¡solo escúchalo!-**le dio un beso a su esposo y luego miro a su hijo**-¡Diamante! ¡Me alegro tanto que hayáis regresado! hijo, estas sano y salvo y en tu hogar**-y beso a su hijo en la frente, luego tomo las manos de ambos y les dijo**-os veré luego-** le sonrió y poco a poco fue dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que soltó completamente sus manos y salio por la entrada del salón; padre e hijo se miraron

**-¿Y bien?-**

**-Estaba en un bosque…-**

**-¿En un bosque?-**

**-Si fui enviado ahí por un hada y había una joven -**

**-¿Ah si?-**

**-Si, una pequeña, Neherenia, princesa del tifato -**

**-¿De donde era?-**

**-Del Tifato, reino de la luna muerta, en la luna, en la vía Láctea -**

**-¡Eso es muy lejos de aquí!… ¿y como llegasteis ahí?**

**El hada nos transportó **

**¿Sabíais donde estabas?-**

**-No-**

**-muy conveniente ¿y luego?**

**-Estuvimos ahí unos días, no se cuantos, luego el hada nos separo y nos trajo de vuelta**

**-estuviste fuera 3 meses en nuestro tiempo ¿y por que decís nos trajo?-**

**-A mí a Alnilam y a ella la regreso al tifato **

**-¿Y que pruebas tenéis de haber estado ahí?-**

**-Ah…pues…-**

**-¿Estais seguro de tu paseo? ¿No seria una alucinación?-**

**-Claro lo viví-**

**-Pero no hay pruebas-**

**-Pues…-**pero se quedo callado**- ¿no me crees?-**

**-No…-**

**-¿Por que? -**

**-No es una excusa cuerda para lo que os habéis hecho-**

**-¿Que hice?-**

**-Os perdiste la caza del rey, sabéis que es importante pues es ahí donde empieza tu entrenamiento como futuro rey -**

**-Lo siento padre, lo se pero…-**

**-¿Pero…?-**

**-Es cierto lo que te cuento-**

**- Basta no quiero oír otra palabra más de esas tonterías que me contáis-**

**-Pero padre...-**

**-Simplemente no es excusa, dejad las fantasías, ya sois un hombre y como tal debéis comportarte-**

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Diamante

**-Pero… ¡debo ir por Neherenia!-**

**-Que ya! Ni una palabra mas de ese tema, os queda claro Diamante? Ni una palabra más -**

**-pero…-**

**-Empezareis tu entrenamiento con, o sin la caza del rey ¡y ni una palabra mas sobre ese bosque ni nada!-**

**-Padre…yo- **

**-¡No!, debéis asumir quien sos y dejad los juegos Diamante… ¡guardias!**

En eso 8 hombres de la guardia entran al salón

**-Conducid a mi hijo a lasa salas de entrenamiento-**

**-¡Padre!!-**es el grito que se oye mientras se cierran las puertas del salón cristal, mientras Diamante es arrastrado por los guardias a un destino incierto…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Neherenia despertó al oír que el candado de su calabozo se abría, no había podido dormir bien, pues durante la noche oyó el sollozo de sus hermanos en el calabozo contiguo y el miedo y la preocupación invadieron su corazón y su mente

**-Despierta Neherenia, ve a ocuparte de tus quehaceres** dijo una anciana morada y arrugada abriendo la puerta del calabozo donde se encontraba Neherenia

**-Voy mi Sra. Zirconia-**

La anciana espero que Neherenia saliera y luego fue tras ella

**-¡Estas perezosa hoy!-**

**-Lo siento mi Sra., no volverá a suceder-**

**-Sabes que si vuelve a suceder algo… de nuevo oirás los gritos de tus hermanos **

**-****Si mi Sra. -**

**-¡****Ya anda! ****¡Vete! Quiero mi desayuno-**

Neherenia corrió escaleras arriba y fue directo a la cocina, mientras cocinaba a las gaviotas, varias lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas; ¡cuanto dolor, cuanto sufrimiento! ¡y todo era por su culpa!, en el rostro de la bella joven de 20 años había una gran marca de tristeza, culpa y melancolía, sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro ya no mostraban brillo alguno, si, todo esto era por su culpa; al no estar presente cuando su padre murió, permitió que fuera su consejera Zirconia quien tomara al regencia del reino, y ahora este, el reino de la luna murta, le hacia honor a su nombre, todos habían muerto en el, y los que habían sobrevivido, se había refugiado en el milenio de plata huyendo de la gran ama Zirconia, el reino se cubrió de un alo de maldad y nadie podía entrar en el, si tan solo Neherenia la hubiese enfrentado y hubiera tomado el mando del reino cuando debió, ahora era demasiado tarde, Zirconia, había hechizado a sus hermanos, haciendo que nunca pudieran crecer, en estos momentos, Águila tendría 19años , Pez tendría 18 años, Tigre tendría 17 ,Vesta tendría 16, Juno tendría 15, Ceres tendría 14, y Pallas tendría 13 años, ahora solo aparentaban tener 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, y 4 años respectivamente, algo que entristecía a Neherenia, pues sus hermanos, llenos de sueños, jamás podrían cumplirlos, ni siquiera podía ayudarlos a escapar, incluso ella, ya se había olvidado de soñar, pues soñar no remediaba nada, cuando había vuelto al tifato, por mucho tiempo espero un milagro, una nueva señal de sus sueños y del príncipe de estos, pero se canso de esperar, pues eso no minoría la nueva carga sobre sus hombros, ella ahora era la esclava de Zirconia y ese quizás seria su único destino , subió el desayuno a Zirconia y se dedico a los demás quehaceres de la casa, le molestaban los grilletes de las manos muchas veces, pero ya no se quejaba, para que si era en vano? Ella era una esclava y esa era su marca, la marca de la esclavitud, del recuerdo de su fatal destino; a las horas, Zirconia la llamo:

**-Bien niña ¡ven aquí¡-**

**-dígame mi S****ra.-**

**-Preparame mi baño-**

**-Si mi Sra.-**

**-Y mucho cuidado con jueguitos como la otra vez -**

Neherenia solo hundió mas su rostro y camino hasta el baño, incluso hasta de las trampas por librarse de la anciana estaba cansada ya, anda funcionaba y aunque funcionara, si deshiciera de ella, la magia sobre el tifato, sobre sus hermanos y sobre ella misma no cesaría , pues no era la magia de Zirconia, sino la magia de la oscuridad que en ella habitaba la que todo eso permitía, y esta, aun existiría, así el cuerpo de Zirconia muriera y fuera devorado por los gusanos; preparo el baño de su ama y al salir, Zirconia la azoto con un látigo en los brazos y le dijo:

**-Mas te vale que mi agua este en el punto o tus hermanos recibirán el triple de esos- **

Zirconia se adentró en su baño y Neherenia salio de la habitación, frotándose los brazos donde el látigo de Zirconia había chocado contra su piel, con resignación bajo la escaleras y siguió con sus quehaceres, poco después, le llevo la cena a su ama y esta la obligó a quedarse ahí, observándola comer, quizás esperando que la joven pelinegra la suplicara por algo de alimento, pero Neherenia tenia su vista fija en algún punto y su mente viajando lejos de ahí, otro azote la volvió a la realidad

**-Mas vino te dije –**refunfuño Zirconia levantando la copa

Neherenia reaccionó y le sirvió un poco mas de vino a su Sra., y volvió a su puesto; Luego de eso Zirconio y ella bajaron a la cocina, Zirconia le ordeno tomar unos pedazos de pan en una bolsa y otra mas pequeña unos poquitos mas y dos jarras con agua, luego caminaron y bajaron unas escaleras rumbo a los calabozos

**-Entra y lleva**-le dijo Zirconia abriendo la puerta del calabozo donde estaban los pequeños hermanos de Neherenia

**-Enia!-** Dijeron todos, ella los abrazo con amor y les entrego la bolsa con los pedazos de pana para que comieran, los chicos comenzaron a comer y Neherenia los veía sonriente, a pesar de que algunos tenían marcas en los brazos y cara y estaban mugrientos, ese era su único momento de felicidad, el ver a sus hermanitos vivos y, el de ellos, de verla a ella.

**-Vente niña!-**la voz de Zirconia le devolvió la tristeza a su vida, ella salió de la habitación y la anciana volvió a encerrarlos, luego caminaron más allá y abrió la otra puerta

**-Bien has dejado las dos jarras a los mocosos, a si que esta noche te quedas sin agua-** y cerro la puerta, luego se oyó el sonido del candado, ¡claro como si se fuese a escapar!, no solo ella y sus hermanos estaba hechizados, sino encadenados, el lugar, sumido en la oscuridad, solo tenia un punto de ventilación, una ventana abarrotada por el que apenas y se filtraba la luz de las estrellas, Neherenia comió sus pequeños trozos de pan y suspiro, no había nada de diferencia entre su día y el anterior, o el anterior a ese o ninguno, mas tristeza, solo eso…se recostó sobre aquel enclenque lecho donde dormitaba y enseguida se quedo dormida…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**-Príncipe Diamante...Despierte –**dijo una joven

**-Ah…voy!-**dijo el joven que dormitaba aun sobre su lecho

**-Veo que ya despertó-**dice otra

**-Así es!-**dijo otra mirando el torso desnudo del príncipe, donde, "accidentalmente" había ido a parar su mano

Las tres jóvenes reían, y Diamante intentaba abrir los ojos; En eso, otro joven entro al aposento y con su voz seria y masculina hizo salir a las 3 sirvientas, luego, tomo la fina sabana del lecho del príncipe y las jalo, haciendo que aquel que dormía sobre ella cayera al piso

**-¿Que demonios?-** Diamante abrió los ojos y fue despertado enseguida, cuando alzo su vista, vio un joven de cabellos azul, con traje negro y armadura mirándolo impaciente **– ¡Zafiro!-**

**-Perdón, su alteza, pero que seas el hijo de Su Majestad no te permite que faltes ni un día a tus entrenamientos-** dijo el joven Zafiro con un deje de enfado

**-Ya va…ya voy –**dijo sobándose la cabeza

**-Te espero en la arena, hoy entrenarás hasta que revientes-**dijo Zafiro con malicia

**-¡Pues esperarás!, por que apenas voy despertando y del palacio no salgo hasta que no tenga mucha comida en el estomago-**dijo Diamante levantándose del piso y atravesando unas telas, para situarse en lo que era su vestidor

-**Bien-**dijo el Duque Zafiro sentándose en el lecho de su amigo **–te espero, mientras... ¿Por que no me dices que tal te fue ayer?-**

Diamante corrió las cortinas para dejar ver su cabeza a su amigo y con una sonrisa le dijo:

**-¡Genial!, la Marquesa esmeralda y yo la pasamos muy bien –**dijo Diamante con una sonrisa en su rostro

**-¿Muy, muy bien?-**dijo el duque curioso

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Diamante quien volvió a acomodar las telas y siguió cambiando sus ropas

**-Sabes que no salgo con ella por eso-**

**-Lo se amigo, tú eres San Diamante, el imperfecto del reino-**

**-¿Y tú si lo eres?-**

**-Sabes que si, para que te miento-**dijo Zafiro mirándose las uñas de la mano Derecha

**-Nunca cambiaras-**

**-No, amigo, el que no acepta su destino eres tú, Esmeralda es muy linda, es la mujer perfecta con la que vas a procrear el heredero de Orionis, sabes que Belator jamás te lo perdonaría que no la aceptes- **

**-Pero Esmeralda no tiene el consentimiento de Andrómeda- **

**-¿Y?-**dijo Zafiro poniendo cara molestia**- por mucho que tu madre se la domadora del león, no creo que lo convenza, sabes que el con las cosas de Estado no da su brazo a torcer-**

**-Si, bueno**- dijo Diamante corriendo las telas, ya completamente ataviado con su traje azul marino y su armadura **-igual no estoy para pensar en bodas por ahora…Esmeralda y yo somos amigos y todos saben que mi mente es clara… mi misión, mi entrenamiento, convertirme en rey y liderar mis ejércitos, es todo lo que hay en mi cabeza-**

**-Bueno…si tú lo dices-**

**-¡Vamos! ¡Tengo hambre!-**

Ambos hombres salieron de los aposentos del príncipe camino al comedor real, luego de desayunar se dirigieron a las áreas de entrenamiento, donde se reunieron con el conde Rubeaus y los 4 nobles mas ( los 6 jóvenes eran los futuros consejeros Diamante cuando este fuera rey), estuvieron muchas horas entrenando, haciendo combates de espada, discutiendo tácticas de ataque y defensa, practicando con las ballestas y los arcos, hasta que ambos y los otros 5 acompañantes del príncipe estaban muy agotados, todos se dirigieron al comerlo real para la cena

**-buenas noches caballeros-**los saludo el Rey al entrar

**-buenas noches Sus Majestades-** dijeron los 7 hombres e hicieron una reverencia y Diamante se les adelantó y beso la mano de su madre

**-Buenas noches madre-**

**-Buenas noches hijo mío-** luego de esto se sentó a la izquierda del rey

**-por favor, ¡sentaos!-** dijo el Rey

**-Gracias Su Majestad-**dijo Zafiro

**-bien, os veo muy contentos hoy-**dijo la reina

**-Es por que ya se acerca otra vez mas la caza del rey-**dijo Rubeaus

**-¡así es! veo que habéis estado entrenando duro por eso** –dijo el Rey

**-Si, es bueno pensar que pronto su Majestad será amo y señor de otra estrella y nosotros participaremos en ello-**dijo el Barón de Ruastan

**-¿que decís tu hijo mío?-**dijo el rey mirando a Diamante, sabia que muchas veces su hijo había estado en contra de la caza del Rey, así que se encontraba a la expectativa esta vez, Diamante había cambiado mucho y se había convertido en un guerrero

Diamante miro a su padre fijamente, pero luego se relajo y le sonrió, tomo su vaso y dijo:

**-Brindo por que el poderío de Su Majestad, el Rey Belator alcance los cofines de nuestra galaxia -**

**-¡Salud!-** Dijeron todos alzando sus copas (excepto la reina claro esta!)

Después de la cena, la reina se retiró, y los caballeros pasaron al salón donde tomaron un poco más de licor y fumaron sus pipas, luego, los 6 caballeros se retiraron y el rey quedo solo con su hijo

**-¿Todo bien hijo?-**

**-Por supuesto padre –**dijo Diamante con voz triunfante

**-Oí que lo pasasteis muy bien con la Marquesa anoche- **

**-Si padre -**

**-Supongo que podremos anunciar su compromiso pronto- **

**-Aun no-**

**-¿Aun no? **

**-No-**

**-¿Y es que no pensáis darme un heredero? ¡Tenéis 22 años ya! A tu edad yo ya me había casado con Andrómeda y ya te habíamos concebido- **

**-Yo soy tu heredero...Padre…el tal caso debo buscar el mío…pero aun no es momento-**

**-Bien, si os pensáis que es lo mejor, vos decidiréis, solo espero que no se os vaya el tiempo esperando y recordad que tenéis a una gran dama a vuestros pies-**

**-Lo se padre ¡buenas noches!-**

**-¡Buenas noches! hijo mío-**dijo el Rey y el príncipe se levanto y se retiro a sus aposentos

Llego y se tumbo en su cama, no es que no necesitara la compañía de una mujer, hace mucho que entendía que, como hombre, las mujeres era una necesidad, pero no había en la cabeza del joven príncipe nada mas que la idea de conseguir ser el mejor guerrero de su reino, para lograr el reconocimiento de su padre y así, el día que ocupase su trono, entrara con gloria a el, así que, ¡ni modo! Una esposa y el amor debían esperar… ¿el amor? Diamante no creía en el amor, el nunca había querido a nadie, no era propio de un príncipe guerrero, el solo tendría una esposa, una mujer, no una persona con la que pudiese compartir mas; cansando de sus inservibles pensamientos de autoconocimiento, se quito su armadura y la parte de arriba de su traje y se quedo dormido.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Diamante y Neherenia despiertan apresuradamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra ambos reconocen perfectamente el lugar en el que están, Diamante ve a la persona que se encuentra frente a el, pero ve es a esa niña…a la Neherenia que el conoció, la que tenia 11 años y Neherenia ve hacia persona pero a quien ve es al pequeño Diamante

**-¿Enia?-**

**-¿Ante? ¿Eres tu?-**

**-Esto es…-dijo el, que aun no salía de su asombro**

**-¿Una ilusión?-termino ella, igual de impresionada que el **

**-Debe serlo-**

**-Pero es tan real…es igual que aquella vez- **

**-Si, pero tu debes haber crecido, no puedes seguir siendo una niña-**

**-Tu tampoco- **

**-¿De que hablas? ¡Soy todo un hombre ¡-dijo el sacando su pecho con orgullo**

**-Lo mismo te digo, yo ya soy toda una mujer, ¿por que me dices niña?-**

**-Dímelo tu, yo lo que veo es a la niña que conocí hace… ¿9 años?-**

**-Creo que si… y yo lo que veo es a un niño- **

**-¿No me ves como soy?**

**-No…y obviamente tu tampoco a mi-**

**Bien supongo que es mejor así**

**Si… ¿por que?**

**-Te enamorarías de mí si me vieras- **dijo el sentándose sobre el borde de la fuente

**-¡Ja! Si como no, presumido, ¿te creció también el ego no? **

Neherenia, aunque veía un niño frente a ella, podía ver como este actuaba como un adulto, mientras Diamante que veía a una niña parada junto a el, podía notar que en nada se aprecia a la verdadera pequeña que el conoció

**-¿Como…¿como has estado?-**dijo ella con timidez

**-Bien… no me quejo ¿y tu?-**

¿Que debía hacer? Se preguntaba Neherenia… ¿decirle el calvario que vivía? Que era prisionera y todo eso, no, no podía, quizás al Diamante que ella conoció le hubiese importado, pero no a la persona que ella tenía en frente, esa persona fría en el que se había convertido su precioso príncipe

**-Bien-**

**-¿Todo bien por tu reino?-**

**-Si, si, todo bien ¿y por el tuyo?-**

**-Si, si ¡muy bien! soy un gran guerrero y pronto lo demostrare-**

Hubo un prolongado silencio entre ambos hasta que el lo interrumpió

**-Siéntate…-**dijo el señalándole el borde de la fuente

**-Oh…-**fue todo l que salio de ella, la cual se sentó como autómata, con las rodillas pegadas, la vista al frente y los brazos rectos, con las manos sobre sus rodillas y sin decir una palabra, pero procurando dejar un espacio entre ambos

**-¿Te acuerdas de mí?-**

**-Si, a veces lo hacia…-**

**-¿Me extrañas?-**

**-¿Que?-**Neherenia volteo a verlo y se topo con los hermosos ojos violetas de el que la veían a ella

**-¿Me extrañabas aunque fuese solo al principio?-**dijo el intentando ver mas allá de ese manto que cubría los hermosos ojos Azules petróleo de la chica

**-Yo…-**pero no pudo continuar, simplemente se quedo callada y con la vista agachada

**-Entiendo…supongo que ya eres casada-**

**-No…-**fue todo lo que logro articular; sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse

La chica negó con la cabeza, sin querer mirarlo de nuevo

**-¿Por que?-**

**-¿Por que?...pues…-**

**-¿Interrumpo?- **dijo una voz que poco a poco se fue volviendo solida ante ellos

**-Stella!-** Dijeron ambos al unísono

**-¡Que bueno que aun me recuerdan jóvenes! ¡Han crecido una enormidad!- **

**-¿Tu puedes vernos?-**dijo ella

**-Si-** dijo Extrañada Stella

**-Lo que quiso decir es más bien… ¿Vernos bien? ¿Tal como somos?-**dijo el

-**Ah supongo que te referías a eso, ¡a que uds. no pueden!-**dijo Stella

**-¿Como sabes?-**dijo ella

**-¡Dinos porque!-**le exigió el

**- la respuesta esta en sus corazones-**dijo Stella con naturalidad

**-¿En nuestros corazones?-**dijo Neherenia

**-¿Ah si?-**dijo el incrédulo

**-¿Prometieron volver a verse lo recuerdan?-**dijo Stella

**-Si-**dijeron ambos

**-Pues por eso, el recuerdo se mantiene intacto y hasta que no se vuelvan a encontrar el recuerdo no se perderá, no podrán verse como son ahora-** dijo Stella

**-Escucha Stella, de verdad esta vez no puedo quedarme, no puedo perder mi tiempo-**dijo el

Neherenia lo miro con rencor, pero entendió que si ella no despertaba, algo malo podía ocurrirle a sus hermanos

**-Ni yo-** dijo ella

Ahora el dolido era el…ella, de verdad, ¿no deseaba estar con el?

**-Lo siento jóvenes, ¡estarán hasta el amanecer aquí!-**dijo Stella

**-¿Que?-**dijo el

**-Así es, cuando despierten volverán a sus mundos, pero deberán pasar esta noche aquí –**dijo el hada y desapareció; ambos príncipes se miraron

**¿De verdad no deseas verme de nuevo?-**dijo el ocultando que eso le dolía

**-No lo tomes a mal, es solo que tengo responsabilidad-**

**-Claro-**

**-Además yo cumplo mi palabra-**

**-¿Que quieres decir?-**

**-No soy como tu, no prometo para no cumplir-**

**-¿Eso es un reproche?-**

**-Tómalo como desees-** dijo ella sentándose y cubriéndose con las manos el rostro

**-Mira yo…de verdad…lo siento...no debí- **dijo el dolido y molesto consigo mismo

**-¿No debiste que? ¿Prometerme algo que con cumplirías? Fue muy injusto de tu parte burlarte así de mi Diamante, por mucho tiempo te espere, mi corazón se seco de tanto llorar porque temía no volverte a ver, se me murió el alma y ¿sabes que? ¡Mejor! ¡Por que ahora que te veo ya no siento anda por ti ¡-**

_No siento nada por ti_…el eco de esas 5 palabras rompió el renaciente corazón de Diamante, que volvía a la vida al haber encontrado a la chica que alguna vez le enseño a sonreír… y a amar

**-¿Ah Si? ¡Pues yo tampoco sentí nada por ti**!-dijo el

**-¡Bien!-**

**-¡Bien!**

**-¡Vete!**

**-¡Eso haré!-**

**-¡Bien!-**

**-¡Menos mal que más nunca te volveré a ver!-**

**-¡Mejor!-** Dijo ella

Ambos tomaron direcciones distintas y se internaron en el bosque a buscar el mejor lugar para dormir, ambos tuvieron que abrigarse esa noche, pues la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el bosque, ya que el cielo lloraba; lloraba de dolor, él, que alguna vez los acobijo, que fue el mismo que vio florecer su amor… hoy los veía alejarse uno del otro sin mirar atrás, sin poder hacerles ver el delito que cometían contra su destinado amor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Desde el Milenio de Plata con Selene Chiba y Astarté Black**_

_**Propiedad de Astarté Black**_

Bien por donde empezamos, ahm bueno si,Selene anda necia con que le cambie el titulo al fic, pero no se me ocurre uno…ah! y Daniela regreso de vacaciones y se nos ha decidido unir, ha comenzado a escribir fics! Pero la muy lerdita, que en todo nos lleva la contraria a mi y a Selene, va a escribir para otro anime…la muy… (_Selene callándole la boca a Astarté y en eso llega Diamante)_ Ante has venido! –Astarté

-Asi Es preciosas-Diamante

-¡A mi no me mires engrendo!- Selene

-¡Si no te miraba princesita!, vine porque mi diosita me necesita-Diamante

-¡Asi es! Susu ¡vete Selene! anda a cuidar pastorear con Endimión-Astarté

Perfecto me voy-Selene

Bien al fin solos mi Príncipe-Astarté

-¡Bien! Y aquí estamos-Diamante

-AH te vi y ya se me olvidó que decir-Astarté

-¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?-Diamante

¡Ante por aquí no! Luego!… ah ya!..Este niño me hace pasar unas penas…al grano…chicas hasta cuando les voy a decir que Diamante es mío?, búsquense su propio príncipe! El anillo de plata con el Diamante negro esta en mi mano, yo no soy como Selene, yo no comparto!, Zafiro esta disponible si les interesa, se los puedo presentar, se parece a Darien, pero es hermano de mi precioso, bien, aclarado el punto les recuerdo que las actualizaciones de este fic son los días martes -Astarté

Y les avisamos que mi diosita me esta escribiendo en 2 fics mas-Diamante

Ante cállate! -Astarté

Ah igual se enteraran-Diamante

Bueno…uno es un songfic que espero estrenar el lunes, xq no lo termine para ayer y el otro, aun no sale del capitulo 1-Astarté

Bien por otro lado hay algo mas de mi?-Diamante

Ah si…Selene me pidió que les dijera que en Juego final esta algo atrasada, pero es x falta de un poco mas de ideas y, que el jueves sale uno nuevo de reglas de la atracción -Astarté

Si! Ese fic es genial, me reinvento!-Diamante

Si, si , si amor, lo se! Te hizo un dios…acuérdate que yo lo coescribí- Astarté

Bien dicho amor-Diamante

Bueno antes de que vuelvan las bichas Ante y yo nos despedimos! Adiós…Ante despídete!-Astarté

Adiós!-Diamante

Ah! Ahora los reviews…

**sailor angel moon**  
Hola Pame gracias por el review…espero que sigas leyendo esta historia, como ves Selene y yo actualizamos Reglas de la Atracción, y si pues, esto es original, darle un lugar a mi príncipe..y pues, me aprecio que Neherenia encajaba en esta historia, así que…me encanto! Esta es una historia basada en una peli muy hermosa llamada Alisea y el príncipe de los sueños y aunque no es 100 copia de la peli, tratare de hacerlo lo mas lindo posible y que les guste, nosotras nunca hemos tratado como canalla a Diamante (yo xq lo amo y Selene xq si lo hace la empalo) igual cuídate! espero que te guste este chap y actualiza tu también!! no dejes que las víboras te quiten el control!!

PD: yo se que ante es un bombom…por cierto es de chocolate con trocitos de avellanas

**isa1181**  
hola isa!! Gracias por todos tus reviews!!

Gracias por lo de tierno, mmm no lo hice con doble intención…mas bien con humor negro, sobretodo la escena en la que Diamante chiquito nada boca arriba y cierta zona se la cubre una hojita( se ve mucho en las comiquitas)bueno ya ves, ya crecieron..9 años de golpe (rapido no?) todos los martes actualizaremos este fic…espero que te guste este chap

**annyfansailormoon**  
hola Grise…gracias por el review…os cuento que leímos esa historia que nos dijiste…buena por cierto…u.u..al hada se lo prohibieron los poderes celestiales xq ellos no pertenecen a ese mundo… no se puede sacar a una persona de su verdadero mundo asi xq si! Gracias por leer nuestros fics, espero que te guste este chap

**usagychiba**  
hola! Gracias por el review (Selene te pide que leas sus fics también…la muy mañosa)

Ambas también te enviamos saludos

Aquí esta el nuevo chap, espero que te guste

Recuerda que actualizaremos los días martes esta historia!

_**BESOS A TODOS, **_

_**ADS **_


	4. Destinos que se tuercen

_**Capitulo 4: Destino que se tuercen **_

_No hay universo más grande entre tú y yo, que el que existe en mi interior_

_Las distancias no son de verdad, pues si yo solo deseo junto a ti puedo estar_

_Los sueños lo demostraran, muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar_

Daniela C Piña B. (30/06/08)

* * *

PD: Diamante, Neherenia y los demás personajes de este fic no me pertenece, son propiedad de la diosa Naoko Takeuchi…la historia? Ehm si, pero tiene como inspiración la película Alisea y el príncipe de los sueños.

**NUEVO TITULO**

_**Un sueño de amor**_

_**Capitulo 4: Destinos que se tuercen **_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Neherenia despertó y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el bosque, se levantó de su lecho y se acercó a la ventana, mientras la veía lloraba en silencio…ella nunca se olvidó de Diamante pero, con todos los sucesos tristes de su vida, si había dejado de soñar con el. Un rato después, sintió pasos por la escalera y oyó la voz de Zirconia mientras esta le abría ala puerta,

-Buenos días Mi Sra.- y hacia una reverencia

-Si, si, si ¡apúrate!- ese era todo el saludo que Neherenia podía esperar de su ama

Neherenia corrió escaleras arriba y fue directo a la cocina y comenzó a prepararle el desayuno a su Sra., Zirconia subió detrás que ella y entró a la cocina también

-Niña-

-Dígame mi Sra.-

-Hoy viene mi buen amigo Azaret, así que has de preparar una buena cena, preparar mi baño temprano y limpiar bien todo el palacio -

-Si mi Sra.-

-y… te comportas-

-si mi Sra.-

-¡Bien! ¡Muévete!-

Neherenia continuo preparando el desayuno y Zirconia desapareció de la habitación, una noticia así tenia buenas y malas consecuencias, la 1ra era que, mientras estaba Azaret en el Tifato, Zirconia dejaba a sus hermanos fuera del calabozo, aunque fuera para tenerlos como sirvientes e incluso, le permitía a ella salir del palacio, perderse para que no la viera el viejo mago, pero… no todo era bueno, pues cada vez que venia y la veía, Neherenia se sentía humillada con los comentarios del anciano, que producían en ella asco y celos en la vieja Zirconia, la cual, la azotaba cruelmente tras cada visita como castigo por ser hermosa, mientras que la misma naturaleza la proveía de una belleza cada vez mayor.

Terminó todos los preparativos de la cena y el baño de Zirconia, ayudo a sus hermanos a colocarse los trajes de sirvientes, terminaron de arreglar el palacio y unas cuantas horas después, la nave del viejo mago aterrizó en la entrada del palacio Negro, Zirconia, Neherenia y lo niños salieron a su encuentro, de la nave bajó un anciano cubierto con una capa que lo dejaba en la oscuridad, que hacia que solo sobresalieran sus ojos rojos

-Azaret- Zirconia caminaba con los brazos abiertos hacia el viejo anciano

-Mi buena amiga Zirconia – este le correspondió al abrazo

-¿Como has estado?- preguntó Azaret

-Ah muy bien ¿y tu?-

-¡Bien!-

-¿Que tal el viaje?-

-Genial…largo pero agradable- Azaret volteo la mirada y vio a Neherenia - vaya pero si es la hermosa princesita-estiró su mano y la tomó por la barbilla – ¡cada día mas hermosa!-

Zirconia veía la escena enfurecida, sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas, Neherenia desvió la mirada pero el anciano la forzó a mirarlo

-Amigo mío, ¿por que no pasamos? La cena esta servida- le dijo Zirconia mientras lo jalaba por el brazo para desviar su atención de la joven

-¡Ah!... tu siempre tan gentil mi querida Zirconia-

Los chicos entraron corriendo al palacio para asistir a los ancianos en su cena y luego les siguió Azaret, Zirconia comenzó a caminar y cuando vio que Azaret ya había entrado, se volteó y miró a Neherenia

-¡Piérdete!, no te Quiero cerca de Azaret-

-Si mi Sra.-

Neherenia se volteo, pero, Zirconia la tomo por un brazo

-pero no te olvides de regresar dentro de unas 3 horas, o sino tus hermanos sufrirán por ti-

-No se preocupe, estaré aquí mi Sra. – Zirconia siguió su camino de modo arrogante hacia el palacio y Neherenia se adentró en el bosque.

Su gran deseo era que Azaret y Zirconia se casaran y el se la llevara lejos, muy lejos, para que ella y sus hermanos se deshicieran de esa bruja, pero, Azaret parecía menos interesado en Zirconia cada vez y eso le molestaba, Zirconia se volvía mas molesta cada vez que Azaret la rechazaba. Caminó y caminó sin rumbo mientras recordaba las anteriores visitas y… las asquerosas miradas y palabras que le decía más bien a ella el anciano y la repugnancia que le daba…cada noche, desde que llegaba hasta que se iba, Azaret, escondido de Zirconia, bajaba hasta los calabozos y, desde el otro lado de la puerta, le susurraba cosas a Neherenia,

-Si tan solo eso lo supiera Zirconia, estoy segura que me mata- dijo y se reclinó contra un árbol; de pronto, de la nada, aparecieron varios caballeros alrededor de ella…todos llevaban capas sobre sus cabezas y estaban armados

-¿Quienes sois?-Pregunto neherenia nerviosa

-Tranquila Señorita, somos amigos- dijo uno mostrando su frente donde, se veía claramente la marca de la luna creciente

-¡Sois gente del milenio de plata!-exclamó Neherenia con asombro

-¡Así es! ¿y vos quien sois?- pregunto otro

-Mi nombre es Neherenia-

-¡Sois la princesa del tifato!-

-Era…soy esclava de la Sra. Zirconia ahora-

-Lo vemos claramente, lleváis las muestras de tu esclavitud, permitidnos ayudarte- y sacó su espada

-¡No!, no podéis liberarme, debo volver, si no vuelvo, Zirconia castigara a mis hermanos-

-¡Pues os liberaremos a ellos también! Nuestra misión es acabar con Zirconia-

-No podéis, Zirconia es muy fuerte, y hoy también esta aquí un viejo mago llamado Azaret-

-Si, habemos oído hablar de el, un mago de las lejanías, de otra galaxia incluso, muy poderoso, se dice que es hijo del mismo caos -

-El mismo…esta aquí, no podréis contra ellos juntos-

-¿y que pretendéis que hagamos?-

-Volver…volver a su reino, ¡alejaos lo más que podáis de estas tierras malditas!-

-Lo siento mi Sra. pero no podemos cumplir vuestra petición, nuestra Reina nos ha encomendado la empresa de liberar al reino del tifato-

-Pues no es el momento propio… ¿y quien reina en vuestro reino?-

-La reina Serenity aun -

-¿Y la princesa Serenity?-

-Murió…hace algunos años, junto a mucha de nuestra gente y su prometido, el príncipe Endimión -

Neherenia cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba y comenzó a llorar

-Serenity…Endimión… ¡están muertos!-

-Siento haberle dado esta horrible noticia mi Sra., había oído que nuestra princesa y vos eran grandes amigas… fue una muy dura batalla la que libramos contra los guerreros del negaverso-

-¿Como… como habéis entrado? El tifato esta protegido por la magia de Zirconia-

-Pues veréis, es fácil entrar, lo difícil es salir -

-Debéis quedaos aquí entonces-

-¡Así es!-

-Pues os ayudare a salir-

-No mi Sra. estas tierras no las abandonamos hasta que no hayamos extinguido la maldad que hay en ella y el reino sea de nuevo vuestro -

-Pero entonces…debéis esperar -

-Lo haremos mi Sra.-

-Debo irme, volveré pronto -

-Neherenia se despidió con una reverencia de los 4 jóvenes y se encaminó hacia el palacio Negro, lo rodeó y entró a este desde la cocina y se quedó ahí hasta que oyó pasos… sus hermanos venían caminando en fila y Zirconia venia tras ellos

-¡ah! has hecho caso-

-Si mi Sra.-

-Más te vale -

Neherenia caminó junto a sus hermanos y vio como los encerraba, luego Zirconia la encerró a ella; no podía ni comer ni dormir esa noche, aunque había un motivo para alegrarse, tenia más miedo y preocupación en su alma que alegría y esperanza…¿_podía ser que esta pesadilla pronto terminara_? Se preguntó… momentos después oyó pasos de nuevo en la escalera y comenzó a oír como la llamaban…Azaret estaba detrás de la puerta…por un momento, tras la confesión del viejo mago, Neherenia estuvo contenta de que Zirconia los encerrara con candado y que solo ella tuviese la llave

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Diamante… ¡Diamante!…. ¡DIAMANTE!… ¿que te pasa amigo? ¡Llevas ya dos días en ese estado de letargo- Zafiro le daba un leve empujón a su amigo

-Lo siento Zafiro- y soltó la espada- no tengo ánimos de practicar hoy – y comenzó a alejarse de la arena

Zafiro colocó su espada en el piso y le avisó a los hombres que siguieran practicando y corrió tras su amigo, el cual, se había sentado en una roca junto a la vieja gruta de salida del reino

-Esta bien, sea lo que sea, te oigo-

-Soñé con ella de nuevo-

-¿Ella?-

Diamante lo miró

-¡Ahm ella!..El cuento ese de la princesa del tifato… ¡creí que ya habías superado eso!-

-¡Ella existe!-

Si, lo se, pero creí que ya la habías superado-

-No...Yo pase mucho tiempo sin poder sacarla de mi mente, pero luego me entregué a esto y ella desapareció de mi mente, anoche estuve con ella en mi sueño y…-

-¿y? ¿Hicieron algo?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad Zafiro

-¿Que? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Diamante le propino un codazo en el cráneo a su amigo

-¡Bah! Ni siquiera con ella puedes-comentó Zafiro molesto y a la vez con algo de burla

-me molestó mucho que me dijera que ella ya no sentía nada por ti-

-¿Te molesto eso? Ay amigo ya tú no tienes remedio -

-Tal vez no…pero no me voy a rendir de nuevo, ya una vez renuncie a ella, ¡no lo haré de nuevo!-

-¿Y que harás? -

-Luego de la caza del rey, viajaré a la luna por ella-

-…-

-¿Que piensas?- le preguntó Diamante a Zafiro, puesto que la cara de su amigo no mostraba nada de lo que opinaba al respecto

-Que eres un demente Diamante-

-Lo se-

Pero un gran, gran, gran hombre enamorado- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello

-Gracias- murmuró Diamante algo extrañado por el gesto de su amigo

-Bien, ¿sigamos practicando si?-

-¿Me apoyas?-

-Si, ¡pero ya!… no digas nada o te dejo sin dedos-

-Gracias amigo-

-Oye, pero solo después de la caza del rey ¿entendiste?-

-Solo después de la caza del rey-

-¿Y tu padre? ¿Que crees que diga?-

-Pues no se, desde que el Gran Sabio se ausentó del reino lo he notado mas…mas alegre, mas valiente, mas comprensivo, mas todo-

Si, y no solo tu, muchos lo hemos notado...ese viejo si que se las trae-

-Ni que lo digas, lo primero que haré cuando sea rey es echar de Orionis a ese viejo-

-Bien, ¿a las espadas de nuevo?-

-Si-

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Neherenia contaba las horas mientras Azaret estaba en el tifato, sabia que tan pronto como el se fuera, los jóvenes del milenio de plata atacarían a Zirconia y la liberarían a ella y a sus hermanos; el problema era, que cada vez se alargaba mas la visita del viejo Azaret.

La ultima noche antes de su partida, Neherenia había vuelto al palacio y, se acercó al salón donde ambos ancianos conversaban, sin querer escucho toda la conversación…

-¿Y bien Azaret?-

-Ah querida amiga Zirconia todo va de maravilla, muy pronto los grandes Sres. irán a la caza del rey y yo… me posesionare del reino-

-Que interesante… ¿y que hay de nosotros?-

-Pues…hablaremos luego de eso, cuando yo tenga el control sobre Orionis y la galaxia, y tú comienzas a controlar todo la vial Láctea -

-Si, si – la voz de Zirconia sonaba distinta, mientras Azaret estaba en el reino Zirconia se desvivía por parecerle atrayente

"_vieja estúpida, ¿de verdad crees que compartiría mi poder contigo?, cuando tome el control sobre Orionis y vea que tu has logrado algo en esta galaxia te matare y haré de Neherenia mi consorte_"- pero aun debemos llevar a cabo nuestros planes – comentó Azaret

-¿Que vas a hacer?-

-Volveré a Alnilam, esperare la caza del Rey y, luego que el príncipe y todos los nobles se hayan ido, mataré a los reyes y tomaré el reino- Zirconia rió estruendosamente y ambos chocaron sus copas

Neherenia se llevo las manos a la boca para no dejar escapar un sonido que la delatase, ¿hasta done llegaba la maldad de ese hombre y la de Zirconia? ¿Que clase de personas eran? Volvió a la cocina con una presión muy fuerte que le oprimía el pecho… un presentimiento terrible

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Una semana después, Zirconia se despidió de Azaret y todo volvió a la normalidad en el palacio Negro, los pequeños hermanos de Neherenia volvieron a su calabozo y a esta no se le permitía salir del palacio, se lamentaba a si misma por no haber prevenido esta acción y avisarle a sus amigos guerreros; transcurrieron varios días y todo estaba igual…tal vez los jóvenes se habían ido de regreso al Milenio de plata, tal vez desertaron de su misión…tantas cosas malas pasaban por la mente de Neherenia en ese momento, temía lo peor… aquella esperanza que había nacido en ella de ser libre se esfumo…otra vez…

Esa noche, intentaba dormitar cuando oyó ruidos, se extraño por que aun faltaban unas horas para que Zirconia despertara, pero, quizás, se le había ido el tiempo volando y ya era hora… oyó pasos en las escaleras y luego como habrían su candado, pero…no era Zirconia la que estaba frente a ella, sino uno de los 4 jóvenes encapuchados

-¡Artemis!-

-Me alegra verla su alteza, ¡que bueno que estéis bien!-

-¿Que hacéis aquí?-

-Vinimos a rescatarla a usted y vuestros hermanos-

-¿Y Zirconia?-

-Esta dormida, uno de nosotros la vigila, y yo he venido a liberarlos para luego subir a matar a la bruja-

-Liberad a mis hermanos, yo iré a acabar con Zirconia-

Artemis le dio su espada a Neherenia y caminó hasta el próximo calabozo.

Neherenia corrió escaleras arriba y luego hasta la habitación de la anciana… hizo una reverencia ante los tres hombres y entró a la habitación…ahí estaba ella… dormía tranquilamente, sin una pizca de conocimiento sobre lo que acontecía, Neherenia tomó la pesada espada y le cortó el cuello a Zirconia, luego clavó la espada varias veces en el tronco de la anciana… efectivamente, el charco de sangre al pie de la cama y las sabanas manchadas daban prueba del ataque, pero ¿de verdad estaba muerta ella?, se le acercó y puso su mano en el pecho y su oído sobre su nariz, si, ya no respiraba y su corazón ya no latía… La gran Sra. Zirconia, ama del Tifato, estaba muerta.

El reino de terror y el alo de maldad sobre el reino de la luna muerta habían desaparecido… al oír pasos acercarse, Neherenia salio de la habitación y vio a los 4 hombres junto a sus hermanos, tres de ellos encaminaron a los chicos hacia fuera y Artemis se le acercó

-esta muerta- dijo entregándole la espada a Artemis

El la miraba perplejo

-Su alteza debemos irnos-

-¿A donde?-

-A nuestro reino, os debéis ver a la reina Serenity y este lugar no es seguro para vosotros por ahora-

-Esta bien partamos -

Caminaron un largo rato y lentamente, los hombres se turnaban para mover la carretilla donde iban los niños y algunas cosas de la princesa y estos; salieron del tifato y entraron sin problemas al milenio de plata, caminaron hasta una pequeña cabaña que era donde vivía artemis

-Luna- exclamo Artemis al ver a su esposa

-Artemis… ¡has vuelto!- dijo esta mientras abrazaba a su esposo

-Si- Artemis se separó de ella y Luna miro a Neherenia

-¡OH!, ¡pero si es la princesa Neherenia! – y se inclinó

Por favor, levantate

Luna… debo llevar a la princesa ante la reina, pero debo pedirte que cuides asus hermanos aquí

-¿A sus hermanos?, pero si debian ser adultos ya

No, no lo somos- dijo Pez hacineod acto de presencia junto a los demas

Ya veo, estais hechizados…bueno esta bien, los cuidarea los 7… deben partir a ver a la riena de inmediato –

Y a si, sin mas, dejando a los chicos juntos a Luna, Neherenia y los 4 guerreros fueron camino al palacio…Neherenia fue anunciada y la reina la recibió inmediatamente

-Hija mía- dijo al reina abrazando a Neherenia -¡que bueno verte que estés bien!-

-Su majestad-

-OH por favor Neherenia, tu eras la mejor amiga de mi hija, puedes llamarme Serenity-

-Si mi Sra.-

-¿Como estas?, es bueno ver que estés con vida, pase tantos años intentando hacer algo pro poder salvarte a ti y vuestros hermanos -

-Se lo agradezco…Serenity, pero nosotros no estábamos con vida, eso no era vivir, y ahora gracias a ud. mis hermanos y yo estamos vivos de nuevo-

-Cuéntame todo lo que sucedió-

Neherenia se sentó junto a la reina y comenzó a contarle todo lo que vivo como esclava de Zirconia

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Diamante y sus nobles estaban terminando de embarcar sus cosas en la nave principal de batallón …todos sus hombres se sentían muy emocionados, esta, sin lugar a dudas, seria una de las mejores cazas del rey, pues, estaba a cargo del mejor guerrero del reino: el mismismo Príncipe Diamante, pero, este no se encontraba del todo tranquilo... un extraño presentimiento se hacia presente en su corazón…desde que el Gran Sabio había vuelto todo se veía diferente…su padre había cambiado su animo y el lugar a conquistar… ahora irían al reino de las pléyades por insistencia del anciano y, Diamante se sentía un poco desconfiado, lo ultimo que vio antes de que la escotilla se cerrará y la nave partiera fue el rostro de sus padres felices despidiéndolo y una extraña sonrisa que no pudo comprender en el rostro del viejo anciano.

Desde el espacio, El reino de Orionis lanzó un comunicado donde rompía relaciones diplomáticas con el reino de las pléyades, iniciando así, la guerra por la conquista entre ambos reinos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Neherenia-

-¿Si luna?-

-¿Hablo con su majestad?-

-Si, y necesito pedirte un favor Luna-

-Dígame-

-Cuida a mis hermanos por favor…yo debo partir de inmediato a un reino muy lejano, voy a buscar a alguien-

_**FLASHBACK **_

-Y esa…fue la última vez que lo vi-

-¿Y que piensas?- le preguntó Serenity

-Pienso que aun lo amo-

-¡Debes buscarlo!-

-¿Pero en donde?-preguntó Neherenia, mas para si misma que para Serenity

-En su reino…dijiste que era de Orionis-

-¡Pero eso es muy lejos!-

-¡Pero debes hacerlo! Neherenia, a veces…se hacen locuras por amor… ¿o es que no lo amas lo suficiente?-

-Claro que si pero… ¿y el tifato?-

-Escucha, tú aun no puedes volver a tu reino, los magos de la oscuridad no pueden saber aun que Zirconia ha caído, y cuando lo hagan, irán tras tuyo por ser su verdugo y la verdadera Sra. Del tifato, es decir, tras de ti-

-¿Y que debo hacer?-

-Pues… puedes aprovechar el anonimato que esto te ofrece y que es muy conveniente para ti y viaja en busca de tu amado, cuéntale toda la verdad y vuelve aquí con el, para que sea tu rey consorte-

-Esta bien mi Sra.-.

-Ve y despídete de tus hermanos, cuando vuelvas ya tendré todo listo para tu partida-

-Si su majestad- Neherenia le hizo una reverencia a la reina, esta también a ella y luego se marchó

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿Volveréis?-le preguntó Artemis

-Lo prometo…cuidad bien a mis hermanos-

Neherenia caminó hasta el cuarto donde descansaban sus hermanos, besó a cada uno en la frente, se despido de Luna y Artemis y partió de regreso al palacio, Donde, todo estaba listo para su viaje, irían en una nave pequeña, mas utilizada para distancias cortas, solo la acompañaría el joven Helios como Piloto de la nave y guardián, hasta llegar a Alfa centaury, de ahí viajarían entre las naves comerciales y en anonimato hasta llegar a Orionis

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-La batalla ha sido dura Mi Lord, pero hemos desembarcado en las tierras del reino-dijo un general acercándose a la mesa donde almorzaban Diamante, Zafiro y otros nobles

-¡Por fin!- exclamo Diamante

-Nos están esperando… un gran ejército listo para la batalla-

-Bien, saquen las armas, prepárenlos a todos para luchar, la batalla por tierra va a empezar -

Diamante se montó encima de la mesa y comenzó a gritar:

-¡Escuchen!-pero todos parecían estar sumidos en sus conversaciones- ¡ESCUCHEN!- los sonidos cesaron al oír la voz del príncipe-escúchenme todos, caballeros…aquí es donde la caza del rey comienza…recordad…. La verdadera función de esto, el que consiga la cabeza del rey de las pléyades entrará con los mas grandes honores a Alnilam y ante la vista de mi padre, así que, no nos defrauden…-y sacando su espada- a pelear en Nombre de del Rey Belator y de Orionis!-

-¡A pelear!- Gritaron todos los presentes desenfundando también sus espadas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hemos llegado a Alfa centauro mi lady-

-Ya le he dicho que me llama Neherenia Helios-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada… ¡entienda que es muy peligroso que me llame así! Levantaría sospechas-

-Lo intentare-

-Además ¿para que tanto formalismo?-

-Pues por que ud. Es la reina del tifato -

-Aun no…y no estamos en una corte-

-Esta bien Srta. Neherenia -

-Bien…-

-Estamos en Alfa centaury, de aquí nos iremos con los refugiados hasta el reino de Casiopea y, de ahí tendremos que ir de estrella en estrella hasta entrar a el reino de Orionis, donde iremos, también, de estrella en estrella hasta encontrar a su amado -

-Entiendo-

Neherenia y Helios abandonaron la nave y se colaron entre la nave de refugiados que iba hacia Casiopea

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La guerra había sido muy dura, se habían retirado del campo de batalla y muy pocos hombres quedaban vivos, entre ellos Diamante y Zafiro, estos se encontraban caminando entre los pasillos junto a dos generales

-Hay muchos heridos no podemos continuar Mi lord- le decía un general

-No-

-¿No? ¡Estas loco diamante! ¡No podemos retirarnos!-

-Lo siento Zafiro, no arriesgare más hombres, fue muy peligroso luchar contra Pléyades-

-¿Y que harás? ¿Volver a orionis?-le pregunto irritado Zafiro

-Es lo mejor –Diamante miro a uno de sus hombres y este se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de Navegación

La nave en la que se encontraban encendió sus motores y salió de la superficie del reino, cuando comenzaban a alejarse fueron interceptados por varias naves y, aunque los pilotos lograban maniobrar la nave de manera que evadía los ataques, esta fue alcanzada por un rayo y esta comenzó a explotar

-Diamante, ¡debemos irnos!- le gritaba desesperado Zafiro

-No, vete tu… no puedo moverme -

Zafiro miró a su amigo con angustia, tenia un hierro atravesado en su abdomen, hizo una mueca y jaló el hierro, Diamante hizo un gemido de dolor y cerró los ojos, Zafiro ayudó a su amigo a levantarse sirviéndole de apoyo para caminar y fueron hasta una nave de emergencia escondida, Zafiro montó a Diamante, se montó el y escaparon.

Dado que la nave era pequeña paso desapercibida ante las naves enemigas, pero precisamente por ser tan pequeña no los ayudaría a llegar hasta Orionis… eso, y que la herida de Diamante empeoraba

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto Diamante

-No se aun, déjame pensar- dijo Zafiro mientras veía un plano electrónico, apuntó a un punto del mapa y aceleró

-¿Que haces?-

-Me dirigiré ahí, no se que sea eso, pero esta muy cerca, al menos para que te curen y consigamos provisiones-

-¿Y tu? ¿Estas bien?-

-Yo estoy bien, solo unos raspones -

Diamante levantó un poco la vista para ver el lugar donde aterrizaban

-Yo se donde estamos-

-¿Donde?-

-En Casiopea – murmuro Diamante

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Desde el Milenio de Plata con Selene Chiba y Astarté Black**_

_**Propiedad de Astarté Black**_

Bueno mis niñas, volvimos con el capitulo 4 de este pequeño fic, nos hemos dado cuenta que tiene sus buenas entradas, pero muy pocos reviews! Si entendemos (mas bien Selene y Daniela entienden)…Diamante ni Neherenia son los favoritos del publico, pero a mi me parecen una gran pareja para este fic… además debe haber para todos ¿no lo creen?... un review no cuesta nada!!

Técnicamente Astarté se he dado cuenta que va volando con esta historia, así que les participamos que si no estamos a la mitad, estamos muy cerca, no creo que esta historia supere los 10 chap nosotras escribimos sobre la marcha y la presión hace brotar nuestras neuronas y nos dimos cuenta que no podremos alargar demasiado esta historia …bien espero que les guste este chap…espero que no les traumatizara que fuera la misma Neherenia la que mato a Zirconia, pero, ¡hey! Todos somos humanos, y luego de todo lo que ella vivió por esa vieja bruja, no es tan drástico que quisiera ser ella misma quien acabara con su vida.

una encuesta: ¿ que clase de final creen que tenga?

Diamante esta frenético por que Astarté le dio Nestea, ha pasado todo el dia brincando y saltando diciendo que quiere una espada y Selene llevaba 3 días encerrada en el palacio con Endimión luego de que se lo imaginó con falda (¿?), por lo que el principe pelinegro esta muerto de cansancio y en los brazos de morfeo ( en ningun otros brazos lo dejaria estar Selene), ¡ah! y le hemos dado al bienvenida al amor de Daniela: Hans Lucían… bueno en realidad lo hemos encargado, vamos a ver cuando llega...el es un Súcubo (tipo de demonio) de cabellos marrones que se estará dando la tarea de acompañarla cada noche a la cama, si por fin! Alguien le esta calmando las hormonas a esa Muñequita… ya no la aguantábamos (Selene y Astarté suspiran agradecidas), solo que los príncipes aun no lo conocen y andan medio celosos por lo que han oído y por que el chico es un demonio que irradia sensualidad (imagen mental: lucían el de underworld o Lucifer (Viggo Mortensen en Ángeles y demonios o the prophecy )

Ahora (Selene, Astarté y Daniela hacen coro) los reviews!!

**sailor angel moon****:**

Pame, gracias por leer la historia y gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este chap

Jajaja si, a ambos se les va a caer la baba, el encuentro viene muy pronto, jajaja se lo merece por perdido, pero si el nunca la olvido, solo que tuvo que entregarse a convertirse en un príncipe guerrero alejado del amor.

No, no sufrirá mas…sufrió un poquito en este chap, pero ya por fin se libro de Zirconia y ahora ven en busca de su amor

**isa1181: **  
hola Isa, gracias por el review!!, pues si, aunque no lo creas, ninguno disfrutó su regreso, peor menos Neherenia que Diamante…claro que el se acordaba de ella, aun la ama, aunque se lo niegue a si mismo…espero que te gustara este chap...Zirconia ha muerto por fin, pues si, Stella es así! Pero… ya por lo menos, el frío encuentro les recordó lo que verdaderamente sienten el uno por el otro...Si el amor anda por ahí volando...eso si es cierto u.u… muchas gracias por el apoyo…jajaja JUM Astarté te va a jalar las orejas, dice que no te metas con su príncipe, y que, chiquito o grande, Diamante siempre será un bombón

**annyfansailormoon****:**  
Hola Grise, gracias por el review! Gracias a ti por la platica, pero ya no te he visto por Msn, ¿donde estas?...espero que te guste este chap, Zirconia es una vieja malvada y demente, por eso Neherenia la mató en este capitulo, al fin se libraron de ella, Ante no es que se olvido de ella, sino que se llenó la cabeza de otras cosas, pero aun la ama., jajajajajaja Astarté esta totalmente renuente a compartir a Diamante, dice que Antes nadie le paraba y ahora todas lo quieren.

_**BESITOS,**_

_**ADS**_


	5. el Encuentro de Dos Enamorados

_**Capitulo 5 **_

_Lo que el corazón esconde, a el le pertenecerá_

_No eres quien para jugar a escoger a quien amar _

_Aunque creas que todo es gris y que esperar no servirá_

_Debes reconocer que, junto a ti, solo esa persona escogida es la que debe estar _

**Daniela C Piña B. (08/07/08)**

PD: Diamante, Neherenia y los demás personajes de este fic no me pertenece, son propiedad de la diosa Naoko Takeuchi…la historia? Ehm si, pero tiene como inspiración la película Alisea y el príncipe de los sueños.

_**Un sueño de amor**_

_**Capitulo 5: El Encuentro de dos Enamorados**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Azaret caminaba por los pasillos del palacio real de Alnilam, sigilosamente alcanzó a llegar a aquel salón donde se encontraban los Reyes, abrió la puerta que del gran salón y ambos monarcas lo miraron…

**-¡Azaret!-**

A pesar de su presencia, el rey no había notado la siniestra mirada del mago (la cual se podía ver incluso entre la penumbra de su capa) y la espada rojo vino en su mano

**-¡Oh!-**un suspiro ahogada de la reina y la mirada llena de preocupación fue lo que hizo al Rey darse cuenta de la situación

**-Majestades…-**

**-¿Que hacéis con esa espada Gran Sabio?-**

**-Esta espada…es la gran Espada de Orcus, que solo pueden manejar los descendientes del mismo caos ha pasado a ser mía y, con ella… ¡os matare!-**

**-No**- Belator se coloco delante de Andrómeda para protegerla**- ¡guardias!-**

**-Nadie os vendrá a ayudar su majestad-**

Azaret avanzó lentamente por el salón, el rey desenfundó su espada y comenzaron a batallar, pero no fue por mucho tiempo...El gran mago uso sus poderes y logro que el rey cayera al suelo, Andrómeda corrió a el y tomó su cabeza y la colocó en su regazo, Belator abrió los ojos y miró a Azaret, sus ojos se abrieron mas al ver realmente mas allá de la capa, Azaret se rió y atravesó el cuerpo del rey con su espada; Azaret retiró la espada de su cuerpo, para luego introducírsela de nuevo varias veces, luego volteo y miró a la Reina, quien se encontraba a unos pasos, aun en el suelo, viendo horrorizada la escena

**-No temáis mi lady, su muerte no será tan lenta y dolorosa como la de su esposo, la hubiera tomado como mía, durante muchos años la deseé y al vez la repudié por su rechazo, pero ya puse mis ojos en alguien más hermosa para mi consorte-**

Y con un sagaz movimiento introdujo la espada sobre la el cuello de la reina, Azaret soltó la espada y camino hasta el trono, donde se sentó… un aura negra comenzó a salir de el y rápidamente cubrió, no solo el palacio y Alnilam, sino todo Orionis con rapidez dentro de un campo de energía oscura

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**-Diamante-**

**-Ah-**murmuró este

**-Al fin despertaste-**

Diamante levantó la vista y se vio dentro de una carpa amarilla y encima de un lecho, tenia el abdomen vendado y no llevaba la parte superior de su túnica ni su armadura, Zafiro estaba a su lado con una bandeja de comida y bebía vino

**-¿Donde estamos?-preguntó Diamante**

**-Es un campamento de refugiados…tal como dijiste, estamos en Casiopea-**

**-ya veo…oye estoy algo mareado-**

**-perdiste mucha sangre, pero al menos logramos detener la hemorragia y te curamos- **

**-¿Y tú como estas?-**

**-Yo estoy bien- **

**-Debemos volver a Orionis-**

**-Temo que no será posible-**

**-¿por que?-**

**-Por tu estado… aun es muy delicado para viajar, al menos nos quedaremos aquí un par de días, aprovechando el anonimato de este grupo de refugiados, nadie sabrá quien eres realmente y, como estas en esta carpa, nadie podrá reconocerte ni nada-**

**-Esta bien –**

Diamante hizo un ademán para levantarse pero Zafiro lo detuvo

**-No te levantes amigo… aun estas muy débil-**

Diamante volvió a recostarse y Zafiro se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la carpa

**-¿Y tú a donde vas?-**

**-A buscarte algo de comer…-**

**-¿Y además de eso?-**

**Zafiro le sonrió a su amigo**

**-Una hermosa doncella para mí, o tal vez dos…-**

**-Ya veo…no respetas ni siquiera que no estas en Orionis-**

**-chicas son chicas…aquí o en la luna-**

Zafiro se retiró de la tienda y Diamante cerró los ojos y susurró

**-Tan pronto como vuelva a casa y arregle todo este malentendido, iré por ti Enia-**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**-Bueno Srta. Neherenia… estamos en Casiopea-**le anunció Helios

**-Vaya…que distinto es a la luna-** comentó Neherenia

**-si, ahora debemos buscar, como llegar a Orionis-**

Caminaron por varias horas; Neherenia se limitaba a ver como Helios conversaba con ciertas personas, para conseguir información

**-Bien, al parecer, no hemos podido conseguir contacto con nadie que se dirija a orionis, o que nos deje cerca-**

**-¿Y entonces?- **preguntó Neherenia

**-Pues… debido a las altas horas deberíamos descansar-**

**-¿Pero donde?-**

**-Allá junto a los refugiados, después de todo, también veníamos con ellos-**

**-¿Estas seguro?-**

**-Si claro-**

**-Bien vayamos-**dijo con recelo, recordando los rostros de muchos de los refugiados

**-No se preocupe…yo la protegeré -**

**-Gracias…por todo Helios-**

**-Ha sido un placer servir para usted Srta.- **

Neherenia y Helios llegaron a las carpas de los refugiados y pidieron asilo…se sentaron junto al fuego, comieron algo y escucharon historias y algunas canciones… un hombre se acercó a Helios y le susurró algo la oído

**-Me disculpa Srta. Neherenia… debo ausentarme un momento… al parecer ha llegado un hombre con noticias de Orionis, y ya que me vieron interesado en ese reino, me llamaron para oírlas-**

**-Esta bien, me quedare aquí -**

**-No tardo Srta. –**

Helios se levantó y fue hasta la carpa que le indicaron, Neherenia siguió sentada en el mismo lugar hasta que dos hombres, muy fornidos, con ropas andrajosas y miradas lujuriosas, se sentaron junto a ella, uno a cada lado

**-Oye lindura ¿estas sola?-** le preguntó uno

**-Si, al parecer lo esta-** contestó el otro

**-¿Que?-** exclamó ella

**-¿Que tal si tu y nosotros nos divertimos un rato?-**

**-Disculpen-** y se levantó

**-Oye linda… ¿a donde vas? Solo queremos disfrutar contigo un rato-**

**-Si, ven, te aseguro que lo pasaremos muy divertido- **

**-No-**

**-¿A quien le dices que no?-**

**-Ni creas que te dejaremos ir-**

**-¡Suéltenme!-**

**-Jajajaja-**

Sin darse cuenta ambos hombres, Neherenia tomo una de las brasas del fuego y comenzó a usarla en contra de los dos hombres, pero esta no hacia efecto, seguían acercándose a ella, así que luego de haberse logrado soltar, echo a correr… pero aquellos hombres venían tras ella…entonces vio una pequeña carpa abierta y se metió ahí, cerró rápidamente

**-¿Quien esta ahí?-**

La voz de otro hombre dentro de la carpa llamo su atención, Neherenia se volteó a verlo, estaba sentado en un lecho, solo llevaba el pantalón de una túnica color azul intenso y una capa encima del mismo color abierta, que mostraba su pecho desnudo y su abdomen cubierto por vendas, su cabello era plateado y largo, le llegaba poco mas debajo de los hombros, su tez era un poco quemada, seguramente por el sol

**-¡Por favor no me haga daño!-** suplicó Neherenia

**-No lo haré…-**dijo el hombre que se levantó del lecho**-si tu no me lo haces a mi-**

**-No lo haría Señor, pero por favor, deje que me esconda aquí-**

**-¿De que?-**

El cierre de la capara comenzó a abrirse y dos hombres entraron

**-¿Que quieren?-**diamante los miro fijamente y ambos hombres se intimidaron

**-Oh disculpe señor, buscábamos a una delincuente-**

**-Pues aquí no esta-**

**-Discúlpenos-** volvieron a cerrar e irse. Diamante retiró las telas y los almohadones que cubrían a Neherenia

**-¿Estas bien?-**

**-Si… ¡gracias por salvarme señor!-**

**-¿Que has hecho que huyes de ellos?**

**-¡Nada!-**

**-¿Ahm si? Han dicho que eres una delincuente…y dado que huyes de ellos, podría darles la razón-**

**-No señor, no soy una delincuente, revíseme si quiere, pero tiene que creerme, ¡se lo suplicó!-**

**-Esta bien, te creo igual no lo creería, no tienes cara de delincuente y además, las ropas que traes son muy finas, incluso para este grupo de refugiados-**

**-Gracias- **

**-Y bien... ¿por que huyes de ellos?-**

**-solo por protegerme-**

**-¿Protegerte?-**

**-Querían…querían…-**

**-¿querían propasarse contigo?-**

**-Si -**

**-Debió habérmelo dicho antes, ¡los hubiera castigado!-**

**-Pero sr. ¡Usted esta herido!-**

**-Herido o no… soy un gran guerrero, les hubiera dado una lección- **

**- no se preocupe Sr. Ya todo terminó, muchas gracias por ayudarme-**

Neherenia intentó salir de la carpa pero Diamante la detuvo por el brazo

**-¿A donde crees que vas?-** le preguntó Diamante

**-De regreso -**

**-¿Y si vuelven esos hombres por usted?-**

**-Pero Sr., no quiero incomodarlo-**

**Discúlpeme Srta., se que es no es su malestar, le doy mi palabra de que yo no le haré nada, es mejor que se quede aquí mientras este oscuro y esos tipos anden por ahí -**

**-Esta bien... Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad-** e hizo una reverencia; el se acercó y la tomó de la mano guiándola al lecho

**-¡Ven!, ¡siéntate!-**

**-¿Junto a UD. Señor?-**

**-Pasaremos la noche aquí no ha de haber problema ¿no crees?-**

**-si-** susurró resignada; la verdad le incomodaba dormir con alguien, no hacia eso desde que estuvo en el bosque con Diamante, así que se sentó en el sueño

**-Pero ¿por que en el suelo señorita?, el lecho es no es cómodo, ¡pero cabemos los dos!-**

**-Si me disculpa señor no comparto el lecho de un hombre…soy una doncella-**

**-Lo siento si la ofendí- **

**-No lo hizo señor -**

**-Se que si, se nota que eres una doncella, ya te lo dije, se nota que no eres de este mundo ni parte de esta gente, ¿me disculpa?- **

**-¡Déjelo así Sr.! Yo lo disculpo-**

Neherenia bajo la mirada, Diamante la tomó por la barbilla e hizo que ella lo mirara, era un hombre muy apuesto, sus ojos eran tan hermosos como los de Diamante, solo que denotaban mas que miedos y frialdad, y el en si, era toda una obra de arte humana, el la soltó y ella sacudió la cabeza…"_no seas boba, tu amas a Diamante, y el debe ser tan o mas apuesto que este caballero, no te desvíes, tu príncipe te esta esperando, compórtate y mantén tu promesa, por muy atractivo que sea este señor" _

**-Alguna vez hace muchos años conocí a alguien que tenia esa mismo hermoso color de ojos que tu, una doncella igual que tu, y también le hice daño-**

**-Lo siento mucho señor, si le recuerdo cosas tristes-**

**-No son recueros tristes, pero lo que le hice no tuvo justificación aunque, ahora estoy dispuesto a remediar mis errores y pedirle que me perdone-**

**-Le deseo mucha suerte -**

Diamante miro fijamente los ojos de la joven frente a él; si bien, se parecían a los de su Neherenia, estos contenían un aura distinta (madurez), esta chica, aunque vestía como doncella y tenia porte de una, su aspecto no la ayuda: llevaba el oscuro cabello hasta poco hasta los hombros, era delgada, y parecer llevaba años sin recibir luz del sol, tenia un leve parecido con Neherenia ( color de cabello, de ojos y algunas facciones), peor su Neherenia debía ser mas alta, mas hermosa, con cuerpo de mujer y con sus ojos mas brillantes, no debía tener mucho en común

**-¿Que me contáis de ti?-** preguntó Diamante

**-Vengo de un reino muy lejano y he atravesado medio universo por encontrara la persona que amo con todo mi corazón, la cual me fue arrebatada, para casarme con el-**

**-Pues yo también te deseo mucha suerte a ti -**

**Gracias Señor, si UD. Pudiera ver como amo yo a ese hombre, he cruzado el universo por el, tuve que desafiar a esclavitud en que se me tenia, por ser libre de amarlo a el-**

**-¡Que suerte tiene ese hombre, que envidia le tengo ¡-**

**-No diga eso señor, estoy segura que ud. ya tiene quien le ame-**

**-Tal vez…-**

Neherenia bostezó

**-Ven, me parece que debes dormir…yo igual…-**

El le extendió la mano y le sonrió; Neherenia se apoyó en el y, ante la presión que ella ejerció, el dejó escapar un gemido de dolor

**-Oh señor… olvidé que estaba herido-**

**-Descuida, son heridas de guerra, en unos días estaré bien Sra.-**

**-Es bueno escuchar eso Sr. -**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el techo de la carpa

"es_ muy hermosa, pero ¡que digo!, no Diamante, ¡no seas tonto, no puedes aprovecharte de ser hombre de una doncella!, además estas herido y tu tienes a Neherenia, si, si , si tienes a Neherenia, eso es lo mas importante, pero por otra parte, ¡que mujer mas hermosa! Triste pero hermosa… bueno, bueno, esta bien solo quiero saber un poco mas de ella y ya" _

-**Mi señora ¿cual es su…?-**

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, Neherenia se había quedado dormida; acurrucada así, de esa manera, le recordó mucho a Neherenia, eso lo convenció de que era a esta a quien amaba de verdad, pero no pudo sentir el mismo sentimiento de sobreprotección que lo invadió en aquel bosque y entre sus brazos estrechó a la doncella para protegerla en su sueño…poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo a el también

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**-Diamante-**

**-Ah-**

Diamante se separó de Neherenia y miró a Zafiro, este salió de la carpa y Diamante se levantó salió junto a Zafiro

**-Bonita escena-** comentó Zafiro

**-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?- **preguntó Diamante intrigado

**-No diré más nada, me preocupa más otra cosa que esto -**

**-¿Que cosa?-**

**-Ha pasado algo terrible-**

**-¿Que?-**

**-Una desgracia -**

**-¡Pero ya! ¡Habla!-**

**-Azaret se ha proclamado rey de orionis-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Y mis padres?-**

**-Están muertos…el mismo Azaret los ha matado-**

-¿Que? No-

Diamante, a dodne vas?

**-¡Debo ir!-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Mis padres…-**

**-¡Están muertos!-**

**-¡Aun así!-**

**-¿Que quieres hacer?-**

**-Recuperar su reino -**

**-¡Diamante no pelearas contra azaret!-**

**-¡Si lo haré!-**

**-Escucha amigo, no puedes contra ese hombre-**

**-¿Pero que debo hacer?-**

**-Debes recuperarte primero -**

**-Bien…y luego-**

**Hay otros métodos de hacer las cosas**

**-¿Como cuales?-**

**-En orionis aun hay gente que te apoya a ti y a ti familia-**

**-¿Y que sugieres?-**

**-¡Volver! Incógnitamente y juntar un ejercito y tomar el palacio de cristal de Alnilam -**

**-Entiendo, entonces ¡vamos!-**

**-No, de ninguna manera, debes descansar-**

**-Estoy mejor mira mis heridas -**

**-Vaya ¡están mucho mejor!-**

**-¿Ves?-**

**-Pero igual-**

**Pero mientras llegamos a allá y juntamos gente nos apoye me recuperaré…escucha mis padres están muertos a causa de ese desgraciado, ¡no me pidas que me quede con las manos cruzadas!-**

**-Te entiendo amigo pero…- **

**-¿Entonces? Si me entiendes…Prepara nuestras cosas -**

**-No puedes mandarme, ya no eres mi futuro rey **

**-¿Y prefieres que lo sea Azaret u otro más?-**

**-Esta bien me convenciste, no seguiré a ese viejo desgraciado, preparare las cosas para el viaje…Tu ve…y… bueno vístete para empezar -**

Diamante volvió a la tienda y tomo sus cosas, la joven aún descansaba en el lecho; sin hacer ruido, se vistió y recogió lo que pudo en un bolso, estaba en la puerta de la carpa, cuando, antes de irse, volteó a verla de nuevo, cerró de nuevo la tienda y camino hacia ella

**-lamento irme así linda doncella…pero ni quiero preocuparla, ni afectar su viaje, es obvio que su corazón pertenece a otro, así que solo… si, ¡si lo haré! Solo será una vez y solo será un recuerdo, por que luego no podré evitar pensar que me arrepentiré si no pruebo sus labios, me despediré de usted con un beso furtivo-**

Diamante se acerco a Neherenia e inclinó su cara hasta ella, luego posó sus labios sobre los suyos, la joven, aunque dormida, respondió a su beso, Diamante sonrió y separó sus labios de los suyos…Neherenia, aun dormida, murmuró _**Diamante**_**;** este, sorprendido se quedo inmóvil, mirándola, ¿como podía saber ella su nombre?, se debatía entre despertarla e irse hasta que Zafiro volvió a la tienda y lo llevó, casi a rastras, hasta la nave que había conseguido para ellos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Neherenia despertó extrañada, al parecer, el caballero con el que había compartido la carpa se había ido ya, había soñado que Diamante la besaba, pero lo había sentido tan real que …¿podía ser cierto?, se llevó los dedos a los labios y el evocó el sabor, lo sentía aun vivo en ella

**-Eres una tonta neherenia, es obvio que no te han besado y menos Diamante, pero, descuida, pronto volverás a tener junto a ti a tu príncipe-** sonrió y se levantó del lecho; Salió de la tienda y comenzó a buscar a Helios, lo encontró junto a un grupo de hombres conversando en una lengua extraña

**-¡Helios!-**

**-Srta. Neherenia ¡que bueno que la encuentro!, usted es mi responsabilidad, no debí dejarla sola anoche**- se disculpó Helios

**-No importa…por fin, ¡hasta que te encontré!-**

**-OH Srta. Neherenia me tenia tan preocupada, cuando volví y no la encontré me alarme… no sabia donde estaba-**

-Dormí en una carpa, un señor me ofreció hospitalidad- y concluyó, no quería preocupar a Helios con la historia de los hombres abusivos

**-¿Le hizo algo?-**

**-No nada, además el estaba herido, pero era una buena persona y actuaba como un gran señor -**

**-Ahora entiendo…debía ser aquel hombre a quien cuidaba Zafiro-**

**-¿Zafiro?-**

**-Si un joven que fue conmigo a la reunión de anoche-**

**-¿Y que sucedió en esa reunión?-**

**-Srta. Neherenia…siéntese... acerca de eso… ¡Tenemos que hablar!-**

**-¿Que sucede?-**

**-Orionis fue atacada, los reyes están muertos, ¡ahora todo esta en manos de Azaret!-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Azaret en orionis?... ¿como?-**

**No se decirle Srta., pero el ahora es el rey...es muy peligroso ir allá-**

**-No, no hemos de ir, debo ir por Diamante- **Neherenia se levantó de su asiento

**-Pero es demasiado peligroso- **Helios se levantó y la sujetó

**-No me importa… no voy a dejar a Diamante en ese lugar- **

**-Lo siento, su amado tendrá que esperar, pero no puedo exponerla-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Hemos de quedarnos aquí mientras estén las cosas así -**

**-Helios…-**

**-lo siento mi señora, pero es por su seguridad, si Azaret la encuentra, no sabemos que podría hacerle -**

**-Entiendo… esta bien, me quedaré tranquila-**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dos semanas después de la partida de Diamante y Zafiro, ambos había reunido un gran ejercito y se adentraban entre las cuevas de Alnilam, el lugar parecía desolado y deshabitado, no había ni un ruido en el, ni nada…Diamante, impulsivamente corrió al palacio de cristal y los hombres lo siguieron, encontraron las puertas selladas, nadie lograba moverlas, luego, tras unos minutos, las puertas se abrieron, Diamante entró pero tras la entrada de Diamante, las puertas se cerraron mágicamente, impidiéndole el paso a todos…Diamante no se limitó a ver este acto y corrió hasta el salón del trono, y abrió la puerta de este

**-Azaret…- **gritó desde la perta

El gran sabio se encontraba hundido en el trono…al ver al joven príncipe se levantó

**-Ahm ¡ha venido joven Príncipe Diamante!-**

**-¡Maldito! ¡Mataste a mis padres!-**

**-Pues era un sacrificio que debía hacerse -**

**-¡Te mataré!-**

**-Oh querido príncipe…no será necesario-**

**-No hables idioteces, acabaré contigo ahora mismo y le devolveré la gloria de este trono a mis antepasados -**

**-Bien…-**

Azaret caminó hacia el mirándolo fijamente

**-¡Pelea! -**

**- No-**

**-¿Ah no? ¡Entonces será mas fácil para ti matarte!-**

Diamante desenfundó su espada y comenzó a correr hacia Azaret pero, la capa de Azaret cayó al piso como si este su hubiera desvanecido, Diamante se detuvo en seco y veía estupefacto lo que había sucedido, se acercó un poco y, de la nada, un espectro gris, salió de la capa y chocó contra Diamante posesionándose de el y tumbándolo al piso

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Las puertas del palacio de cristal se abrieron…todos los hombres afuera se encontraban a la expectativa sobre quien saldría….lentamente, salio Diamante, pero había algo distinto e el…su cabello había crecido, igual que su barba, sus ojos púrpuras se hicieron de un color mas intenso y mas rojizo…todos los presentes se arrodillaron ante el

**-Su alteza-** dijo un hombre

**-Príncipe Diamante**- exclamó otro

**-les pido que no vuelvan a llamarme así, ahora me llamaran Demian, y ahora soy el Rey Demian-**

**-Si Majestad-**

**-¿Que paso con Azaret su Majestad?**

**-Lo maté, encontraran su cuerpo allá dentro -**

**-Si su majestad-**

Diamante asintió y varios hombres entraron al palacio, Diamante siguió su camino y se colocó delante de Zafiro

**-Zafiro…- **y se giró a ver al joven peliazul

**-¿Ah?... ¡si su majestad!-**e hizo una reverencia

**-Ayúdame a reconstruir este reino…amigo -**

**-Así lo haré… amigo -**

Una sonrisa maliciosa salió del rostro de Diamante, que Zafiro intentó ignorar, pero pudo saber muy bien de que se trataba.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Neherenia y Helios acababan de legar a la primera de las estrellas del reino de Orionis: Rigel… para comenzar su recorrido hacia Alnilam donde, el corazón de Neherenia le decía que estaba su príncipe.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Desde El Milenio de Plata con Selene Chiba y Astarté Black**_

_**Propiedad de Astarté Black**_

Bueno niñas, niños, amores y semejantes…Astarté por fin pudo terminar este chap…el sueño nos mataba a las 3…estamos un poco perdidas, lo sabemos…pero no se preocupen, el jueves venimos con RDLA como siempre

Las parejitas felices andan en eso, felices

Astarté y Diamante; Selene y Endimión y Daniela y Hans Lucían…el amor revolotea en el aire… no es un chap muy largo, pero necesario… además prepárense para lo que viene… anda normal… o al menos creemos

Ahm hemos estado viendo muchos animes…. Por eso andamos tan _**bakas**__**y**__**vacas**_ perdónennos!! (_Selene, Astarté y Daniela pidiendo perdón_) abandonaremos el vicio por volver al trabajo

Jajajajajajajaja como no! nos fuimos de boca…estamos fritas no? si, creo q eso es lo malo que compartamos cuerpo…cada una tira por su lado, pero si trabajamos por el bien común , hacemos desastres

En fin…dejemos las alucinaciones…el sueño, hambre, SPM, y todo lo demás nos hace delirar mucho

Y ahora (_nuestra parte favorita_)

_(Selene, Endimión, Astarté, Diamante, Daniela y Hans hacen coro_) los reviews!!

(Fuegos artificiales)

**sailor angel moon**

¡hola Pame-yukino! Si, si, si viva Miyazawa! gracias por el review, que te pareció el chap? Se encontraron se gustaron y que tal? Cada uno piensa en el otro sin darse cuenta que estaban tan cerca saludos, estamos en contacto!

**annyfansailormoon****  
**¡hola Grise! gracias por el review, jajaja siempre q puedas háblanos!! Es divertido conversar por msn con amigas…y hace tiempo q no te vemos conectada, jajaja Zafiro es un picaflor, un playboy, por eso actúa así saludos

**isa1181**  
¡hola Isa! gracias por el review, esperamos que el trabajo note agobie, pues la verdad, no se queda en sueños, te informamos, este amor se da de verdad, si, son como pequeñas rimas que hacemos de acuerdo al chap, colaboración de Daniela, creo que ya te diste cuenta que no lo pudieron detener, de hecho la cosa se complicó, si fue fuerte, pero se lo merecía la vieja bruja por tratarla así , jajaja pero tu te fuiste lejos, mas q nosotras, no o hicimos tan así por que esta historia es apta para niños, de hecho el encuentro estaba pautado, solo que ambos no sabían quien era el otro , creo que no, no hay reencarnaciones ni nada así, esta historia tiene su final…y bueno todo dependerá…oye te regalamos a Malachite… te lo dimos con todo y lasito!! Ese es todo tuyo…aprovéchalo… q esta hecho todo un bombom , volvimos a escribir en negritas, gracias a ti, a decir verdad, también nos pegaba!!,saludos

_**BESITOS,**_

_**ADS**_


End file.
